Devil May Cry 4 suite
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: J'ai voulu écrire une suite au 4ème opus de la série. Voila ce que ça donne. Les personnages saufs deux trois  ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

Dans une contrée lointaine, entourée par la mer, une immense forêt et un désert de glace, se trouve Jyvâstaari un vieux volcan endormi depuis des siècles. Au pied de ce volcan se trouve Tristania, un petit village paisible. Mais ce calme est troublé depuis quelques temps par des démons qui se rassemblent dans le cratère.

- Quelque part dans une ville loin de là, plus précisément dans un bâtiment dont l'enseigne affiche "Devil May Cry" le téléphone sonne.

- Devil may cry ? … Ok, on s'en charge.

- Mmmmm ? Comment ça on s'en charge ?

- Dante, tu devrais être content, on a un boulot, un village envahi par des démons.

- Où ça ?

- Comment ça, où ça ? Ca fait presque un mois qu'on a rien eu.

- Ouais je sais mais c'est où qu'on va ?

- Pfff à Tristania.

- Tristania ? On va pas s'emmerder là-bas au moins ? Avec un nom pareil…

- Ca suffit ! On y va !

Au même moment, non loin du sommet du volcan, dans un grand manoir.

- Faites appeler cette jeune femme, Ivy, elle va m'aider à me débarrasser de ses maudits démons qui ne servent à rien.

- Monsieur, le maire a déjà appelé un chasseur de démons, un certain Dante.

- Renseignez-vous sur lui et appelez-moi cette chasseresse immédiatement !

- Oui, tout de suite, monsieur.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les démons avaient déserté la ville de Fortuna. La ville avait été reconstruite et les habitants avaient repris leurs activités. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient renoncé à prier leur sauveur après ce qui c'était passé mais quelques uns continuaient, 'ils y ont cru toute leur vie et ils continueront pour ne pas perdre pied après ce changement soudain', c'est ce que lui avait dit Kyrie, sa bien-aimée. Nero l'attendait d'ailleurs non loin de la fontaine.

- Je suis en retard ?

- Kyrie ? Non, non c'est moi qui suis en avance…

Elle rit, il l'attendait toujours quand elle allait aider les gens de l'église. Il ne s'y était jamais senti à l'aise alors il restait toujours dehors.

Tout était paisible, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Elle regrettait parfois l'absence de son frère mais chassait bien vite ses mauvais souvenirs car elle savait que Nero ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse. Elle avait beaucoup changée en deux ans, elle avait coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au menton, elle ne les attachait plus non plus puisque c'était devenu inutile. Nero, lui, n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même, bien qu'il ait mûrit depuis. Il ne cachait plus son bras comme avant mais évitait de retrousser sa manche le plus possible, sachant que les habitants ne savaient pas comment le considérer, bien qu'il leur ait sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas revu Dante depuis et se demandait parfois s'il le reverrait un jour. Il avait fini par apprécier le chasseur, malgré sa personnalité un peu spéciale. Il s'était dit que si Dante ne revenait pas il irait sans doute le voir un jour, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, le tirant de ses pensées, des cris retentirent au loin. Une ombre gigantesque se dessina bientôt se rapprochant de plus en plus. Les murs et bâtiments fraîchement reconstruits s'effondraient les uns après les autres, provoquant la panique auprès des habitants.

- Nero que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais reste derrière moi.

- Oui…

Un énorme dragon apparu, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage dans un immense brasier. Il se dirigeait vers eux sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'il écrasait, que ce soit arbres, maisons ou les habitants effrayés.

- Kyrie va te mettre à l'abri !

- D'accord…

Elle couru se mettre à l'abris plus loin. Le dragon arriva près de Nero et continua sa route, ne semblant pas voir le jeune homme.

- Hé ! Tu comptes aller où ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse le dragon stoppa sa marche et se retourna. Nero retroussa sa manche droite, dévoilant son bras de démon. Il fonça vers le dragon qui riposta en lui soufflant ses flammes dessus. Le jeune homme recula à temps pour éviter les flammes mais ne vit pas la queue du dragon arriver et le frapper de plein fouet dans le dos. Il se retrouva projeté plus loin. Il se redressa et bloqua une nouvelle attaque du dragon avec sa main. Utilisant le pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait il envoya le dragon quelques mettre plus loin. Au moment où le dragon toucha le sol un cri retentit. Nero courut vers celui-ci et évita de justesse les flammes du dragon. Il ne parvint pas à savoir de qui provenait ce cri car à chaque fois qu'il essayait le dragon l'attaquait. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses forces diminuer et dégaina son épée, il s'élança vers le dragon et voulu le frapper mais celui-ci utilisa sa queue pour l'immobiliser à terre et lui assener plusieurs coups. Le dernier coup fit perdre connaissance au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le dragon était déjà parti et tout était en ruine. Il appela Kyrie mais elle ne répondit pas. Il se mit à sa recherche à travers les ruines.

Un cri attira brusquement son attention, il s'agissait de Kyrie, un démon la pourchassait. Il fonça à son secours mais une ombre le dépassa et atteignit le monstre qui s'écroula à l'endroit où se trouvait sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci dût son salut à un étrange personnage caché derrière une grande cape noire à capuche. L'étranger relâcha la jeune femme qui courut vers Nero. Il voulut le remercier mais s'aperçut, malgré le capuchon qui cachait son visage, que le regard de l'étranger était fixé sur son bras.

- Des démons se rassemblent dans le cratère d'un volcan plus loin, mais je suppose que tu dois le savoir…

- Et comment le saurai-je ?

- Tu es un démon, non ?

- Je ne suis pas comme eux !

- Si tu le dis…

Un coup de vent fit tomber la capuche de l'étranger. C'était une belle jeune femme, le teint pale, les lèvres rouge sang, de longs cheveux rouge sombre. Elle avait un œil bleu gris, avec un regard qui lui semblait familier, et l'autre doré, caché par une mèche de cheveux courts et blancs. Sa cape recouvrait tout son corps dissimulant ainsi sa tenue en dessous. Elle se retourna et parti en direction du volcan.

- Tout vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non je vais bien, ça va.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu vas aller l'aider ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Cette jeune femme à dit que les démons se rassemblaient dans le cratère d'un volcan pas loin d'ici, c'est sûrement Jyvâstaari. Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera toute seule ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici.

- Tout vas bien, Nero, tu devrais aller l'aider.

- Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ici quand même ?

- Je ne suis pas seule Nero, je dois m'occuper des survivants, on se réfugiera dans un endroit sûr c'est promis.

- Mais…

- Tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon…. Fait attention à toi.

Il l'embrassa et parti sur les traces de la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Dante arriva au village accompagné de Trish. Celui-ci était désert, les volets des maisons claquaient au rythme du vent qui venait du désert de glace, un vent fort et froid.

- Quel accueil ! Un vrai feu de joie.

- Peut être arrive-t-on un peu tard….

- Hé ! j'y suis pour rien là.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai absolument voulu m'arrêter en chemin !

- Mais c'était important.

- Tu parles… Cette mission est plus importante qu'un magasine !

- Mais…

- Y a pas de mais !

- Ok, ok… Tiens, y a quelqu'un qui arrive, tu vois, ils sont pas tous morts.

En effet un petit bonhomme s'avançait vers eux en courant comme il pouvait. Il était petit, la cinquantaine à tout casser, portait un vieux pull beige miteux et un pantalon marron sur des souliers noirs.

- C'est vous le chasseur de démon ?

- Y a pas beaucoup de démons à chasser ici, je croyais que le village était envahi…

- Tous les démons se sont dirigés vers le volcan.

- Et les habitants ?

Ils se sont réfugiés dans leurs caves cette nuit, mais quelques heures après j'ai entendu des cris et des démons sont sortis des maisons ! Je comprends pas, il n'y en avait plus quand ils ont fermé leur portes.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant en haut du volcan ?

- Une légende court sur ce volcan, on dit qu'il abrite une porte vers le monde des démons… Je suis surpris que vous l'ignoriez, elle est très connue cette légende.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux légendes.

- Il y a même un homme bizarre qui est venu et a fait construire un manoir pas loin du cratère.

- Qui ça ?

- Je sais pas. Un riche homme d'affaires… Un type louche…

- En quoi est-il louche ?

- J'en sais rien, il est bizarre… Faire construire un manoir près d'un cratère de volcan… En plus Jyvâstaari … Faut être bizarre pour ça… En plus il s'y passe des trucs bizarres…

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- J'en sais rien, des trucs bizarres…

Dans l'immense forêt, de l'autre coté du volcan, la jeune femme, qui avait sauvée Kyrie, avançait en tuant les démons qu'elle rencontrait. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un la suivait. Elle grimpa silencieusement à un arbre et attendit patiemment que celui qui la suivait se montre. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, vêtu d'une veste bleue à capuche rouge et d'un pantalon bleu. Il s'arrêta et scruta les alentours.

- Merde ! Où est-elle ?

Sa question ne resta pas sans réponse. La jeune femme sauta et atterrit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement une main pour prendre son épée mais stoppa son geste en voyant deux katanas entourer sa gorge.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Je…

- N'essaie pas de me rouler, tu voulais ma peau toi aussi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour cela…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je me rends au volcan.

- Je m'en doutais tu es comme les autres, je ferai mieux de te tuer maintenant.

- Non attend ! Si je vais là bas c'est parce qu'il y a un…

- Un passage vers le monde des démons oui je sais et c'est pour y aller que tu me suis !

- Mais non ! Laisse moi finir mes phrases et baisse tes armes.

- … Fini ta phrase, pour les armes je verrai selon ta réponse.

- Tsss… Si je m'y rends c'est pour t'aider à vaincre les démons.

- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable seule ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Tu as sauvée Kyrie, j'ai une dette envers toi.

- … C'est juste pour ça ? Fallais pas me suivre, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire c'est tout, t'a pas de dette envers moi.

- Laisse moi t'aider quand même.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement ses armes pendant quelques secondes puis les resserra autour du cou du jeune homme, le métal des lames entrant en contact avec la peau de celui-ci y laissant deux belles marques fort visible.

- …. Les démons se rassemblent dans le cratère du volcan, je dois m'y rendre au plus vite, si tu tentes de me ralentir ou quoi que ce soit qui met en danger ma mission je te tue, c'est compris ?

- … Ok, ça va mais rengaine tes sabres veux-tu ?

- Katanas.

- Hein ?

- Ce sont des katanas, pas des sabres.

- Ok, mais range-les.

- ….

- Moi c'est Nero.

- … Ivy

- Ivy ? J…

- Tais-toi.

- … Ok…

La jeune femme rengaina ses katanas et remis sa capuche. Nero tenta de savoir pourquoi elle se cachait sous cette cape mais elle ne répondit pas. Ils se mirent en route, tuant les démons qu'ils croisaient.

- Ce volcan n'est pas censé être endormi ?

- Si, mais ce passage risque de le réveiller.

- Ouais je vois, et le passage il est où exactement tu le sais ?

- D'après ce que je sais il se trouve dans les enrailles du volcan, d'où le risque de réveil.

- Et les démons, pourquoi y vont-ils ? Ils ne devraient pas plutôt en sortir ?

- J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était urgent et qu'il faudrait se dépêcher pour y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Pourquoi avant la tombée de la nuit ?

- Parce que sinon mon contrat est annulé, voila pourquoi !

- Ok, alors allons-y !

- Je te préviens, n'espère pas être payé pour ce que tu feras, c'est ma mission et t'es pas inclus dedans.

- T'inquiète pas c'est pas pour ça que je t'aide.

- T'as bien intérêt.

Ils se dépêchèrent pour arriver au sommet avant la tombée de la nuit. La route était encore longue et les démons nombreux. Le soleil commençait à descendre quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir. Il était grand, au moins deux étages sans compter le rez-de-chaussée. La façade était sobre, sans décoration particulière, elle comportait quelques grandes fenêtres et une porte massive en bois. Au loin on pouvait voir le désert de glace et la mer qui entouraient, avec la forêt, le gros volcan. Plus bas, le village offrait une vue désastreuse. Il était à peine visible tant une épaisse fumée noir tachait le paysage. Le village était la proie des flammes et quelques rares cris s'en échappaient.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire au village.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais tâche que je ne doive pas aller dire à ta chérie que tu ne reviendras pas.

- Hé ! Je sais me défendre !

- … Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Il descendit vers le village tandis qu'elle franchissait la grande porte du manoir.

En bas, Dante et Trish se battaient contres les démons qui passaient en grand nombre par le village pour atteindre le volcan. Plus ils en tuaient, plus les démons venaient. Ils arrivaient de tous les cotés, tous de plus en plus agressifs et dangereux. Mais le chasseur de démons ne s'en inquiétait pas, il savait qu'ils y parviendraient mais il fallait faire vite car ils commençaient à fatiguer de plus en plus. Un démon faillit le blesser pendant un moment d'inattention mais celui-ci fut tué par Nero.

- J'arrive au bon moment on dirait !

- Pfff Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? Je te manquais ?

- Hé ! J'ai un nom au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Désolé, je retiens que le nom des jolies filles.

- Pfff Tu change pas. Toujours aussi chiant et con.

- Ca me dit pas ce que tu fais ici.

- Je suis venu aider une fille…

- Une fille ? Hé bien gamin, ta petite copine ne te suffit plus ?

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kyrie !

- Du calme, gamin, du calme… Elle est où cette fille ?

- En haut, elle devait aller voir un type dans le manoir.

- Le manoir ?

- Ouais, le manoir pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

- Raaaaaaaaaaa Dante tu m'énerves !

- T'énerver contre lui ne sert a rien, ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose.

- Euh… Je sais mais…

- Il parait que le propriétaire du manoir est louche.

- Louche ? Comment ça ?

- On n'en sait pas plus.

- Au lieu de taper causette vous ne vous occuperiez pas des démons ?

- Te fâche pas, Trish, on s'en occupe.

Ils se remirent à tuer les démons qui venaient mais rien ne changea vraiment. Plus ils en tuaient, plus il en venait.

Au manoir, Ivy fut accueillie par le maître des lieux, un grand homme, les cheveux noirs d'encre, de petits yeux gris au regard froid. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate bleue nuit sur sa chemise blanche. Il lui fit visiter les lieux et lui montra le cratère où on pouvait apercevoir les démons se battre entre eux.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici tout en sachant que je ne pourrais rien pour les villageois ?

- Mais parce que ce n'est pas pour eux que je vous ai appelée.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est pour moi.

- Pour vous ?

- Parfaitement, c'est ma sécurité que vous devez assurer.

- Soit… Savez vous pourquoi ils se rassemblent ici ?

- A cause du passage quelle question !

- Oui ça je m'en doutais mais pourquoi veulent-ils y aller ? Ils devraient en sortir au contraire.

- Le passage n'est qu'entrouvert, ils s'y rendent pour essayer de l'ouvrir d'avantage, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent à agir ainsi.

- Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, s'y rendre.

- Non attendez ! La nuit tombe, il vaudrait mieux attendre l'aube.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Le cratère est extrêmement dangereux la nuit, même pour un expert. S'il vous plait attendez jusqu'à demain.

- Bon très bien mais dites-moi que vous avez trouvé des informations sur ce que je vous ai demandé.

- Bien sur, mais je ne veux pas vous livrer des informations incomplètes, attendez encore un peu. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

- Très bien mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une magnifique chambre joliment décorée de roses rouges et blanches. Le mobilier était composé d'une commode, d'une coiffeuse et d'un grand lit à baldaquin. Il la laissa seule et ferma la porte. Ivy se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les eaux d'un noir d'encre et ses pensées flotter au gré des flots. Son brassard entre les mains, des larmes sur ses joues, elle finit par murmurer.

- … Où es-tu ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

La nuit était tombée sur le village, mais les démons affluaient toujours autant, poussant même Dante, Nero et Trish à battre en retraite. Ils aperçurent le maire, qui s'était réfugié un peu plus haut.

- Le village est perdu… Mon dieu, mon petit village… Détruit, il n'en reste que des ruines en feu à cause de ces maudits démons !

- Calmez-vous monsieur le maire.

- Ouais vous êtes en vie au moins.

- Comment ? Et que faites-vous des habitants qui ont été tués. Où étiez vous pendant tout ce temps ?

- Nous traversions le désert de glace, et nous avons fait au plus vite.

- Il faudrait monter plus haut pour le mettre à l'abri non ?

- Ouais, on a pas trop le choix…

- Il faut monter vers le cratère.

- Vous êtes fous ? C'est dangereux là-bas !

- C'est sûrement moins dangereux qu'ici.

- Et puis d'où sort ce jeune homme ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé lui !

- … Vous voulez finir comme les autres ? Tué par des démons ?

- … Non, bien sur…

- Alors montez.

- Bien, bien…

Ils montèrent jusqu'au manoir. La route était en piteux état, elle n'allait même pas jusqu'au bout, il leur faudrait grimper une fois arrivé à la fin. Ils devaient avancer à reculons et en même temps garder un œil sur le chemin qui se raccourcissait par endroits. Les démons les attaquaient toujours mais ils se tournaient plus vers le cratère que vers le manoir. Au milieu du chemin ils purent enfin avancer sans trop se soucier des démons qui grimpaient sur la roche pour parvenir plus vite au sommet. Après quelques heures de marche, ils parvinrent au manoir. A l'intérieur on pouvait entendre un grand remue ménage. La porte avait été défoncée et tenait à peine sur ses gonds, une fois entré, ils furent accueillis par un beau comité d'accueil. Une trentaine de démons occupaient les lieux. Un énorme fracas se fit entendre au deuxième étage.

- C'est sûrement cet homme ! Un gars louche, il a sûrement construit ce manoir pour pouvoir aider les démons ! Attendez que je mette la main dessus ! Il va…

Le maire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un démon avait avancé vers lui et l'avait décapité. Dante dégaina son épée, suivit par Nero, et s'attaqua aux démons présents. Cette fois ils ne revenaient pas une fois morts. Ils tombaient en tas poussiéreux sur le sol.

Une fois le ménage fait, ils montèrent à l'étage et croisèrent furtivement Ivy. Celle-ci tua un démon et disparu dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Nero voulu la suivre mais des démons apparurent au détour d'un couloir et lui barrèrent la route. Il s'en occupa et monta au deuxième, Dante et Trish à sa suite.

- Encore ? Mais ils sortent d'où ?

- Déjà fatigué gamin ?

- Oh toi la ferme ! Tu vas voir si je suis fatigué !

Il fonça sur les démons présents dans le couloir et les réduisit en tas de poussière en quelques minutes. Il se retourna vers Dante et lui montra son majeur avant de continuer à avancer.

- Tsss… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés.

- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant peut être ?

- Qui moi ?

- Oui toi, Dante.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- … Je vois pas.

- C'est une bonne "amie" à toi, pourtant.

- Tu serais jalouse de Lady ? Allons Trish…

- J'ai l'air jalouse ?

- OK, c'est cool, t'es pas jalouse.

Ils firent tout l'étage en exterminant les démons qui s'y trouvaient. Ils retrouvèrent Nero un peu plus loin, il se dirigeait vers une pièce jusque là dissimulée par un mur. Elle donnait sur un morceau qui faisait lieu de terrasse, au bout de laquelle il y avait un accès sur une pièce adjacente au bâtiment. Cette pièce était seulement meublée d'un vieux piano brisé par un combat, un vieux fauteuil miteux éventré et une table ronde maintenant cassée en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés dans la pièce. Dans l'encadrement d'une grande fenêtre brisée, se tenait Ivy. Elle leur tournait le dos, ne portant plus sa cape ils purent voir sa tenue en lambeaux et de nombreuses blessures sur son corps. Certaines avaient l'air superficielles comme celles aux chevilles et aux mains mais d'autres comme celles aux bras et aux jambes étaient profondes. Les plus grosses se situaient dans son dos, deux grandes entailles de chaque coté de la colonne vertébrale, elles partaient des omoplates pour se terminer juste avant la dernière côte. Nero s'approcha lentement d'elle mais recula immédiatement, elle venait de lever un de ses katanas vers lui.

- Je veux t'aider, tu es blessée.

- T'occupe pas de ça.

- Mais…

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Ivy…

- T'occupe pas de ça je t'ai dit !

- C'est avec elle que tu es venu, gamin ? C'est clair qu'elle est l'opposée de ta copine point de vue caractère, ha ha ha !

La jeune femme se retourna vers eux à la remarque du chasseur de démons. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde la surprise put se lire dans ses yeux, mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par un masque d'indifférence. Dante quant à lui, remarqua la ressemblance de la demoiselle avec une femme qu'il avait connue auparavant. Cet œil doré qu'elle possédait était le même tout comme la couleur des cheveux. Il sourit intérieurement à la vue de l'œil bleu gris et de la mèche blanche sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car elle fonçait droit sur lui, katanas à la main. Au dernier moment elle sauta, faisant voler sa longue queue de cheval à moitié défaite, et se faufila entre eux pour passer de l'autre coté. Au bout du couloir des protestations et des appels à l'aide se firent entendre puis un démon apparu portant le propriétaire du manoir.

Ivy le poursuivit jusque devant les escaliers et lui bloqua la route. Elle entama le combat mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps, ses blessures la ralentissant. Au bout de cinq minutes elle ne put éviter une attaque du démon et s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Quand elle repris connaissance, elle était allongée sur le lit de sa chambre, ses blessures soignées et pansées. Un long manteau bleu à capuche rouge la recouvrait presque entièrement. Non loin d'elle, assit sur une chaise, Nero l'observait. Il remarqua son réveil et s'approcha.

- Ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu as essayé d'affronter le démon qui a enlevé le riche mais tes blessures ont eu raison de toi. Trish s'est occupée de tes blessures et je t'ai amenée ici, c'était plus sûr.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ceux qui étaient avec toi !

- Dante et Trish ? Ils sont partis il y a quelques heures voir le cratère, le jour se lève donc la visibilité est meilleure.

- Pourquoi y sont-ils allés, c'est ma mission que de lui sauvé la peau à ce gars.

- Dans l'état où tu étais t'aurai pas pu l'aider…

- Pfff… Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Attend…

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus, elle se leva, faisant tomber le manteau de Nero, et avança de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait pas ses vêtements. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir, tout en faisant de son mieux pour cacher ses formes gracieuses. Nero, qui avait détourné le regard après qu'elle se soit retournée, était presque aussi rouge que sa capuche.

- Où t'as mis mes affaires !

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui te les ai enlevées !

- Y a bien intérêt ! Pervers !

- Pervers ? Ça va c'est toi qui te promène nue devant moi !

- J'étais pas au courant, comme TOI, que je l'étais !

- Elles sont là tes fringues sur le lit !

- …

- Et je comptais te le dire mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps !

- Sors d'ici !

- C'est ce que je fais !

Il sortit vite de la pièce oubliant son manteau sur le lit. Une fois dehors, il pesta quelques secondes sur la jeune fille avant de revoir le moment où elle s'était levée. Il rougit de plus belle avant de se gifler mentalement en se disant que même si elle était belle, il était amoureux de Kyrie et que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à elle.

A l'intérieur la jeune femme s'habilla en vitesse en se maudissant de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Une fois habillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit sur lequel se trouvait le manteau.

Pfff… c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, s'il avait voulu en profiter, il n'aurait pas attendu que je me réveille et il ne m'aurait pas recouverte de son manteau… Soit, on verra plus tard pour les excuses…. Si je décide de lui en faire.

Elle sortit de la chambre, faisant sursauter Nero. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et descendit les escaliers. Il la suivit et une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il lui attrapa l'épaule.

- Attend ! Je viens avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Pour t'excuser cette fois ?

- Pas du tout !

- Soit, fais ce que tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais tuer, je t'aiderai pas.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

- ….

- C'est dingue plus je te parle, plus tu me fais penser à Dante.

- Quoi ?

Elle sorti un katana de son fourreau et le pointa vers lui.

- Je ne lui ressemble en rien c'est compris ?

- … OK, ça va ! Te fâche pas.

- …

Elle rangea son katana et ils partirent vers le cratère. Au loin le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, se reflétant sur la mer calme.

Au cratère, Dante et Trish se séparèrent afin de retrouver l'homme d'affaire plus rapidement. Les démons étaient nombreux et ils durent tout deux sortir les armes pour se frayer un passage. Au bout de quelques minutes Trish retrouva l'homme en question. Il était un peu plus loin, de dos, vivant, sans aucune blessure mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tenait face au corps du démon qui l'avait enlevé. Celui-ci était à terre un mètre plus loin, inerte et surtout sans tête. Elle chercha quelques secondes après cette tête puis se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la main droite de l'humain. Celui-ci se retourna, se sentant observé, et aperçut Trish assez surprise de la situation.

- Vous avez l'air surprise ?

- Je ne devrais pas ?

- C'est vrai que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais me battre.

- Oui je vois ça, mais je doute qu'un simple humain, même doué au combat, arrive à décapiter un démon aussi bien.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Je vois, vous êtes plus intelligente que je le pensais. En effet je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres.

- Et qui êtes-vous, alors ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez été créée par Mundus, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous l'avez trahi pour ce demi-démon.

- Comment savez vous cela ?

- Disons que j'ai mes sources, pour continuer, je sais aussi que ce cher Dante s'en voudrait s'il vous arrivait malheur, bien que vous sachiez vous défendre ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes.

- Je suis un homme riche sans grande histoire, mais ce qui vous intéresse c'est de savoir si je travaille pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mundus a été vaincu par Dante.

- Vaincu ? Peut être mais il est toujours vivant et va revenir très bientôt. Mais vous ne serez peut être plus là. Je le regrette mais vous n'irez pas plus loin, ni prévenir votre cher Dante. Emparez-vous d'elle et enfermez là quelque part dans la grotte d'où elle ne puisse pas prévenir le fils de Sparda !

Des démons surgirent de nulle part et encerclèrent Trish. Elle les tua mais d'autre apparurent et la firent prisonnière avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte non loin du corps du démon. L'homme les suivit et jeta la tête du démon au loin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Nero et Ivy arrivèrent au cratère, les démons y étaient rassemblés et se battaient entre eux. Un peu plus loin Dante en affrontait quelques-uns. Ils les élimina et regarda les jeunes arriver vers lui. La demoiselle lui rappelait plus en plus quelqu'un qu'il avait connu mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver qui.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non, pas encore… Trish est partie de l'autre coté. Si c'est pas moi qui le trouve, elle s'en chargera.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

- Ça va mieux, jeune fille ?

- ….

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, ne répondant pas à sa question. Elle regardait au loin les démons, de plus en plus nombreux, se battre en se dirigeant vers une grotte formée dans la roche. Elle se dirigea vers la grotte en laissant les deux autres derrière. Ceux-ci la regardèrent avancer vers l'entrée de la grotte en se débarrassant des démons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Aaaah la jeunesse… Vous étiez seuls tous les deux, non ?

- Et alors ? … Je vois, tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose c'est ça ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, c'est toi, gamin.

- Il s'est rien passé.

- C'est pas bien de profiter d'une jeune fille blessée et inconsciente, tu sais ?

- Pfff… Il s'est rien passé, je viens de te le dire ! Elle a mit du temps à se réveiller c'est tout.

- Oooooh, tu attendais qu'elle se réveille ? C'est déjà mieux.

- Mais tu t'imagines quoi ? Je suis pas comme toi, moi. Je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

- C'est pas moi qui bave quand je la vois. Ha ha ha !

- Je bave pas … ! Pfff… Ça sert à rien de parler avec toi, t'es vraiment trop con.

- Un peu de respect pour ton aîné, gamin.

- Tu parles, pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois là…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'avais demandé si on se reverrait, gamin.

Nero voulu répliquer mais un cri stoppa leur discussion. Un cri de souffrance où s'y mêlait la peur. Une puissante lumière dorée éclairait l'entrée de la grotte engloutissant les démons qu'elle touchait. Dante et Nero s'y précipitèrent, la lumière disparut d'un coup faisant disparaître quelques démons encore présents. Ivy était à terre, tentant de cacher son œil droit, d'où sortait encore une faible lueur dorée, avec les maigres forces qui lui restait. Ses plaies s'étaient toutes rouvertes tâchant les pansements et ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses dernières forces la quittèrent et elle tomba inconsciente. Dante s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais trois gros démons, sortant de nulle part, lui foncèrent dessus en l'expulsant trois mètres plus loin. Ils s'attaquèrent à Nero qui se défendit tout en essayant de se rapprocher d'Ivy mais au moment où il arrivait près d'elle, un quatrième démon arriva et enleva la jeune femme, traînant son corps pendant quelques minutes sur la roche avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Dante et Nero reprirent le combat contre les démons et parvinrent à les battre et à entrer dans la grotte à la recherche de la jeune demoiselle.

Dans un des sous-sols creusés dans la roche du volcan, Trish essayait de sortir tant bien que mal pour prévenir Dante. Elle était parvenue à se débarrasser des démons qui l'avait faite prisonnière et avançait prudemment pour éviter de se faire repérer. Au détour d'une galerie elle fit brusquement demi-tour et parvint de justesse à se cacher dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Un peu plus loin, l'homme d'affaire discutait avec un démon.

- Alors qu'avez-vous à me dire de si important ?

- Nous avons capturé la jeune fille qui vous gênait, que devons nous faire d'elle ?

- La jeune fille ?

- Oui celle qui a l'œil démoniaque. Un des notre à pu l'obliger à l'utiliser pour l'affaiblir mais il s'est fait tuer.

- Un œil démoniaque ? Vous parlez d'Ivy ? ! Ne lui faites aucun mal, bande d'imbéciles ! Elle ne m'est plus utile morte ! J'ai besoin d'elle pour arriver jusqu'au maître, et il la veut vivante ! Non mais que vous est-il passé par la tête, l'obliger à utiliser son œil peut la tuer si elle ne le maîtrise pas !

- Pardonnez-nous, où devons nous la mettre ?

- Installez-la dans la chambre que je lui ai préparée. Et veillez à ce qu'elle reste en vie et soignez ses blessures.

- Oui, mais si je peux me permettre, pourquoi le maître a-t-il besoin d'une simple humaine ?

- Ce n'est pas une humaine, idiot, elle possède l'œil démoniaque, seul un démon loup peut le posséder. Elle va nous permettre d'ouvrir le passage pour notre maître.

- Je vois, et pour le fils de Sparda et l'autre gamin qui l'accompagne ?

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, barrez-lui la route le plus possible, de toute façon nous possédons son acolyte. De plus Ivy est un des points faibles de ce cher Dante. Il ne pourra rien faire tant qu'on la détiendra.

- Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qui il est pour l'instant, quand elle l'apprendra, il sera trop tard.

Tous deux partirent de leur coté, mais Trish ne put sortir de suite, un démon repassa avec la jeune femme dans les bras.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

De l'autre coté, Dante et Nero continuaient à avancer dans les différentes galeries qui composait le début de la grotte et qui menaient au labyrinthe. Dante avait commencé à questionner le jeune homme sur la jeune Ivy et sur le lien qu'il avait, soit disant, avec elle.

- Alors, tu l'a connais d'où cette fille ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'ici car elle avait sauvé kyrie.

- C'est ta copine et c'est elle qui l'a sauvée ? T'as pas un peu honte, gamin ?

- J'étais sur le point de la sauver ! Tu m'énerves à la fin !

- Ha ha ha ! Ouais je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Tu mets toujours du temps à la sauver cette fille, t'es sur de tenir à elle ?

- Mais en quoi ça à avoir avec Kyrie !

- OK, ça va, gamin, t'énerve pas. De toute façon elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, cette Ivy.

- Elle m'apprécie peut être pas, mais avec toi c'est pire. Moi au moins elle m'adresse la parole.

- Ouais, peut être. Mais moi ça m'est égal, pas comme toi.

- Pfff… N'importe quoi.

- Sinon, c'est juste pour ça que t'es là ? Parce qu'elle a sauvé ta chérie ? Tu me fais rire, gamin.

- Pfff… Mais ferme-la…

Plus bas dans les galeries, dans une grande chambre, dont la porte était dissimulée par un pan de mur, Ivy se réveilla. La chambre était simple mais très belle, les murs incrustés de petits éclats d'argents et de pierres rouges. Elle n'était meublée que d'un grand lit, d'un miroir sur pied, d'une table et de deux chaises où sur l'une d'elles étaient posés des vêtements. Ce n'était pas les siens, elle ignorait où ils étaient mais se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'était recouverte que d'un simple drap et quelques bandages neufs. Ses blessures s'étaient refermées et n'avait laissé presque aucune trace. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Ivy bloqua avec ses mains le tissu autour d'elle, jeta un regard furtif dans la pièce et aperçut ses armes plus loin, près du miroir. Elles étaient malheureusement trop loin pour y arriver avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le riche homme d'affaire entra.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes réveillée.

- Où suis-je ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Et où sont mes vêtements ? !

Calmez vous, vous êtes en sécurité pour l'instant, c'est une partie de la grotte que les démons n'empruntent pas, j'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est tant mieux. J'ai réussi à fausser compagnie au démon qui m'avait enlevé et je me suis réfugié ici. Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu un grand vacarme et je suis allé voir, je vous ai vu inconsciente à terre non loin d'un démon. J'ai détourné son attention en jetant bêtement un cailloux plus loin et j'ai pu vous sauver. Vous étiez sérieusement blessée mais apparemment vous avez cicatrisé assez vite…

- Ouais, c'est dans la famille il parait. Et mes vêtements, ceux-là ne sont pas à moi.

Non en effet, les vôtres étaient en lambeaux et ils ne couvraient plus grand-chose je dois vous l'avouer, alors j'ai un peu fouiller dans cette partie de la grotte et j'ai trouvé ceux-ci. J'espère qu'ils vous iront, car malheureusement j'ai du me débarrasser des autres pour être sur qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas à l'odeur de sang qui avait imprégné vos vêtements. Dès que votre mission sera terminée, je vous en rachèterai d'autre.

- C'est pas la peine, contentez-vous de remplir votre part du contrat, si vous tenez à la vie.

- Justement, à ce propos, j'ai remplis ma part. J'ai obtenu de nombreuses informations sur la personne que vous cherchiez. J'aimerai que vous remplissiez la vôtre si vous êtes d'accord.

- Très bien, vous me direz tout ça en chemin. Maintenant si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerai me changer seule.

- Bien entendu.

Il sortit, la laissant seule. Elle se leva, prenant le drap autour d'elle au cas où ce type se pointerait en disant qu'il avait oublié de dire ceci où de faire cela. Elle se doutait bien que c'était lui, qui l'avait placé dans le lit et qu'il avait sûrement dû lui enlever ses vêtements, ainsi que panser ses plaies. Cela la dégoûtait quelque peu et s'arrangerait pour le lui faire payer. Elle prit les vêtements et les déposa sur le lit pour les regarder un peu mieux. Une robe noire, fine, des bas semi transparent noir également, pas trop pour elle, une manche ample et un gant. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

- Une seule manche ? Et un seul gant ? Tant pis. Je verrai cela.

Elle alla chercher ses armes, on est jamais trop prudent se dit-elle. Elle fini par enfiler la robe. Un tissu doux, chaud, et assez moulant. L'intérieur de la robe était rouge foncé, mais qu'importe puisqu'on ne le verrai pas. Une fois la robe enfilée, elle se rendit compte que la robe était fendue de chaque coté des hanche à hauteur des cuisses.

- Je vois, je devrai finalement les mettre ces bas… Trop voyant sinon… Pfff…

Elle fit un mouvement pour prendre les bas quand elle sentit un courant d'air lui frôler les cotes. Elle sursauta, pris un de ses katana et fusilla la pièce du regard. Personne. Elle regarda sa robe et s'aperçut que celle-ci possédait deux trous, visiblement fait exprès, à se niveau là. Elle rengaina son katana et s'assit sur le lit.

- Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant… Bon tant pis, j'ai que ça de toute façon.

- Elle enfila les bas et chercha les chaussures qui se trouvaient sur l'autre chaise. De petits chaussons noirs.

- Des chaussons maintenant… Mais où a-t-il trouvé ça… Et curieusement tout est à ma taille… Je lui en toucherai deux mots.

Il ne lui restait plus que la manche orpheline et le gant. Elle enfila le gant à la main droite, remarquant l'absence du bout des doigts et disposa la manche ample sur l'autre bras. Elle resserra les liens qui nouaient le haut de la manche et enfila sa ceinture où était disposé ses deux katanas ainsi qu'au milieu un étrange objet argenté. Elle rajusta son brassard doré où étaient incrusté de petites pierres bleues et une grande pierre jaune. Une fois prête elle passa devant le miroir où elle s'observa un instant.

- Plutôt sexy comme tenue. Espérons qu'elle soit pratique.

Elle rattacha ses cheveux qui s'étaient défaits en raison des combats et des nombreuses chutes qu'elle avait faites. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit et rejoignit son "employeur" qui l'attendait un peu plus loin contre un mur, décontracté.

- Cette tenue vous va à ravir, je suis soulagé qu'elle soit à votre taille.

- Ouais, où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Je ne vois pas d'autre pièce, ici ?

- Je l'ai trouvée dans une pièce cachée par un mur un peu plus haut.

- Si vous le dites….

- Bien pouvons-nous nous mettre en route ?

- Vers où ?

- Le cœur du cratère, je veux aller voir ce passage de mes propres yeux.

- Vous êtes malade… Mais si vous y tenez….

Ils se mirent en route, descendant plus bas dans les galeries et approchant du labyrinthe.

Trish parvint à retrouver Dante et Nero au détour d'un couloir. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu.

- Donc elle est là-bas, avec ce type ?

- Oui. Elle était sérieusement blessée mais il l'a sûrement soignée puis qu'il a besoin d'elle vivante.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'œil démoniaque ?

- Son œil doré. C'est soit disant l'œil d'un puissant démon loup qui aurai à sa mort donné cet œil en cadeau à sa tribu. Cet œil aurait le pouvoir d'absorber tout corps démoniaque vivant ou mort en ouvrant sa pupille.

- D'où tu sais ça toi ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne t'intéresses pas aux légendes, il me semble.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui le possédait, cet œil.

- Elle le possèderai alors ?

- Si c'est le cas, elle est elle-même un démon loup ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit non ?

- Oui mais est-ce vrai… ?

- En quoi c'est moi qui te donnerai la réponse ?

- Et à ton avis à qui fait il référence en parlant de son maître ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Encore un qui veut en découdre peut être.

- Tu ne penses pas à quelqu'un de particulier ?

- Non… Lui ? Ca me ferait bien rire, mais je n'y pense pas, il n'utiliserait pas un humain pour ça.

- Peut être…

- … Et pour cette histoire de point faible ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Tu la connais ?

- …

- Dante répond.

- J'en sais rien… J'ai besoin que tu rentres, Trish.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

- Et c'est quoi ? Un autre magasine ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… C'est un cadre, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose, s'il te plaît rapporte le moi.

- … Je ne comprends pas en quoi un cadre va t'aider…

- S'il te plait, Trish.

- Très bien, très bien… Il y a quoi dessus ?

- C'est un cadre avec des crânes miniatures incrusté dedans. Tu peux pas te tromper.

Trish parti quelques minutes après, elle avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu. La tête qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de l'œil et du fait qu'elle était un démon loup, ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait semblé, l'espace de quelques secondes préoccupé par quelque chose de grave.

Nero continua la descente avec Dante en essayant sans succès de tirer les vers du nez du fils de Sparda.

- Pourquoi tu veux ce cadre tout à coup ?

- …

- Tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ?

- …

- Dante répond, aller !

- Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

- Tu me fais chier avec la raison pour laquelle je l'aide et on apprend qu'elle serait un point faible pour toi.

- Je ne parle pas sans réfléchir, gamin, je ne sais pas qui est cette fille et je vois pas pourquoi elle serait mon point faible.

- Et c'est pour réfléchir que t'as besoin de ce cadre ? C'est une photo de qui ?

- ….

- Ça y est ! Tu retournes dans ton mutisme. Il va être chouette ce chemin.

- Viens pas te plaindre, au moins je t'emmerde pas. A moins que ça ne te manques et que c'est pour ça que tu râles.

- Rien à voir, fous-moi la paix.

- Aaaaahh les jeunes.

Ivy, de son coté, se rendait au cœur du cratère sans grande difficulté, en effet son employeur avait un plan du labyrinthe et il la guidait. Il ne lui restait qu'à se débarrasser des démons en chemins. Chose plutôt aisée car ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux. Au bout de vingt minutes ils arrivèrent au centre du labyrinthe. Les parois de roches s'étaient élargies et formaient un grand cercle vide. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part quelques morceaux de roche tombés depuis longtemps du plafond. L'homme d'affaire regarda les lieux avec curiosité et s'approcha d'un rocher plat pour s'y asseoir.

- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai me reposer un peu.

- Si ça vous chante. Vous ne semblez pas fatigué pourtant.

- J'ai besoin de reposer mes pieds, ils ne sont pas habitués à marcher autant, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Pfff… Ça c'est sur, à force de rester dans votre manoir et de laisser tout le boulot à faire à vos domestiques, vous vous fatiguez pas.

- … Vous avez l'air fâchée, ai-je fais ou dit quelque chose qui vous à déplut ?

- Non, cherchez pas, c'est mon caractère.

- Je vois…

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et ferma les yeux, mettant ses sens aux aguets. Elle entendait au loin des éclats de voix. Visiblement, ils étaient suivis.

- Il ne faut pas rester longtemps ici, on est suivit.

- Et comment savez vous cela ?

- Mes oreilles. J'ai l'ouïe fine.

En effet plus loin, Dante et Nero s'étaient perdu dans le labyrinthe et s'engueulaient. Le plus jeune accusait l'autre de s'être tromper à plusieurs reprises dans les directions et de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Celui-ci s'en défendait en lançant quelques piques au gamin. Pendant deux minutes le calme revint, mais bien vite une bagarre survint entre les deux hommes. Une bagarre bien vite calmée par deux balles qui étaient passées à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes respectives.

- Décidément, vous finissez toujours par en venir aux mains quand quelque chose ne va pas, vous deux.

- Hé ! T'aurais pu nous tuer à quelques centimètres près !

- T'inquiète elle sait pas viser.

- Tu veux que je recommence pour voir ?

- Du calme, Lady. Je rigolais.

- T'as plutôt intérêt. Bon on y va ?

- Ouais, on te suit

- Tu sais par où aller ?

- Oui, je fonce pas tête baissée moi, j'utilise ma tête.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

- Frime pas gamin, tu verra plus tard.

- Au fait, comment t'as su qu'on était là ?

- J'ai croisé Trish en venant. J'ai entendu parlé du rassemblement de démons.

- Elle revenait ou elle partait quand tu l'as croisé ?

- Elle venait pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et suivirent Lady. Elle passa par plusieurs endroit où ils étaient déjà passés puis tourna à droite et rejoignit Trish au bout d'un couloir. Celle-ci en apercevant Dante lui lança le cadre qu'il avait demandé. Il le rangea dans sa veste et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Elle annonça en marchant qu'elle avait aperçu l'homme d'affaire et Ivy au centre du labyrinthe mais quand ils y arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ivy et le riche avait repris leur route à travers le labyrinthe. Le plan qu'ils possédaient était un atout majeur, car il leur évitait bien des erreurs, les murs de roches se ressemblaient tous et pour être sûr de savoir où ils étaient passés, la jeune fille faisait de fins trous dans les murs grâce à ses pouvoirs. Son œil lui conférait les pouvoirs des démons qu'il avait absorbés. Alors qu'elle était en route elle avait croisée la route du dragon qui avait réduit la ville de Fortuna en ruines. Elle s'était battue et son œil s'était ouvert pour l'absorber, lui infligeant une forte douleur. Elle détestait l'utiliser mais il s'avérait parfois très utile. Le début du chemin s'était fait en silence mais elle avait trop de questions en tête pour rester ainsi.

- Vous savez quoi sur cette personne ?

- Ce que vous m'avez demander.

- Et bien, dites-moi tout.

- J'ai une adresse, je vous l'ai envoyé là ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Ça m'avance, votre réponse.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

- J'attendais plus qu'une adresse.

- Je sais que vous voudriez savoir cela au plus vite mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pris soin de faire en sorte que vos retrouvailles se fassent au plus vite.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais des retrouvailles. Je veux des renseignements sur sa vie, son passé, et sa famille.

- Et bien j'ai obtenu tout cela, mais je préfèrerais en parler plus loin, les démons pourraient entendre et causer de la peine à votre petit cœur

- Vous foutez pas de moi, vous pourriez le regretter.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ouais…

- Bien nous y voila.

En effet, leur discussion avait eu pour effet de lui faire oublier les couloirs et elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils avaient tout traversé. Cela tombait bien car elle avait commencé à perdre patience. La chaleur n'avait cessé d'augmenter alors qu'ils descendaient vers le cœur du cratère, mais là s'était à peine supportable. Elle le voyait aux grimaces de l'humain. Elle ne sentait pas trop la chaleur, son coté démon devait jouer un rôle à ça. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir mais se repris au bon moment. Il sorti de la poche de sa veste, un mouchoir blanc. Il retira sa veste et la noua à sa taille avant de retirer sa cravate qu'il rangea dans une des poches de son pantalon. Il regarda ensuite le cratère où se trouvait la lave en fusion. Un paysage magnifique mais aussi très dangereux. Au milieu de cela, au dessus de la lave, un gros trou noir leur faisait face. Le passage était bien là, et les démons qui les avaient précédés succombaient au souffle carbonisant du magma ou y tombaient.

- Je tiens à vous remercier, votre part du contrat est accompli.

- Dans ce cas donnez-moi les renseignements que je vous ai demandés.

- Bien, je vois que je ne calmerai pas votre impatience.

- Mon impatience ? Vous me faites attendre pour rien… je vous y aurai mené même si vous m'aviez donné les info en m'appelant…

- Cela n'a rien à voir, je vous l'assure, très chère.

- Ça suffit, ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez. Mais ça m'arrangerait que vous vous occupiez de ces démons qui approchent.

Des démons venaient vers eux, ils avaient reculé pour ne plus être dans le chemin et laisser les démons mourir avant d'atteindre le passage, mais ceux-ci en avaient apparemment après eux. Trois démons de grande taille les menaçaient de leurs lames et griffes. Ils avançaient plus vers l'humain que vers la jeune femme, et ils dégageaient un puissant sentiment de haine. Elle dégaina ses katanas et leur fonça dessus. Elle prit le plus proche et lui taillada la chair avant de le pousser dans la lave. Les deux autres s'étaient retournés un instant mais avaient repris leur marche. Ivy s'élança et leur barra la route en se mettant devant l'humain, lames en avant. Un des deux démons l'attaqua, les lames s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois. De l'autre coté l'homme d'affaire s'était réfugié en hauteur pour échapper momentanément au démon qui venait toujours vers lui.

- Faites vite, celui-ci se rapproche de plus en plus.

- Ouais ça va, j'ai que deux mains !

Elle attrapa le démon qu'elle combattait et le lança sur l'autre avant de lever ses katanas au dessus de sa tête en formant un X. Elle les baissa ensuite à toute vitesse en fendant l'air. L'attaque alla se répercuter sur les deux démons qui une fois touchés tombèrent en poussière.

- Voila, c'est fait, vous êtes content ?

- J'admire votre attaque, elle est plutôt efficace.

- Ouais… Bon et mes infos ?

- Que vouliez vous savoir sur sa famille exactement car mes recherches là dessus n'ont pas été très réjouissantes. Beaucoup de morts…

- Qui ? Et combien ?

- Et bien, son père, sa mère, son frère, et si je ne me trompe pas une femme…

- C'est tout ce que vous avez appris ? C'est peu, je m'attendais à plus…

- Peu, ses informations ont failli me coûter la vie, elles étaient très bien gardées.

- Peu importe… Des informations sur ces morts ?

- Tous tué, sauf pour le père, là je n'ai aucune information.

- Comment ?

- La mère et la femme par un démon, et le frère de ses propres mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée.

- Pffff… Et son passé ?

- Et bien, pas grand-chose… Il a presque toujours travaillé et vécu seul. Tout comme vous.

- C'est tout ? Pas d'autre femme, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre intéressant ?

- Non, pas vraiment, en fait je crois que la seule femme qui soit resté avec lui soit une certaine Myra. Une belle femme. D'ailleurs…

- Ça suffit, et maintenant ? Que fait il ?

- Toujours la même chose, c'est assez ennuyeux d'ailleurs, mais là je peux dire qu'il a … Comment dire… Une acolyte, je crois.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Grande, blonde avec un sacré caractère.

- … C'est bon, ça me va. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez ?

- Oui, l'adresse est en lieu sur.

- Bien, je dois vous laisser ou je vous raccompagne ?

- Non, je souhaite rester ici, mais je vous ai dit que j'avais fait mieux que me renseigner.

- Et c'est quoi ce mieux ?

- J'ai réussi à le faire venir. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Pfff… Ça m'étonnerait… Au fait, pourquoi teniez vous à venir ici ?

- Vous n'allez plus tarder à le savoir, vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant.

- Pfff… Vous êtes vraiment pas normal, comme mec.

Elle alla cependant s'asseoir, curieuse de voir s'il disait vrai, si il allait vraiment venir, ce dont elle doutait fort. Et puis quelque chose lui disait de rester, que quelque chose allait se passer ici, quelque chose d'important.

De leur coté, Dante et les autres n'arrivèrent au cœur du volcan, que deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient mis du temps à trouver le chemin pour finir par s'apercevoir des trous dans le mur qui les avaient guidé jusque-là. Le passage s'était agrandi légèrement mais aucun démon n'en venait. Ivy observait la petite troupe avec attention, le regard perçant.

- Soyez les bienvenus, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Une petite fête ?

- En quelques sorte…

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Le retour de mon maître, voyons.

- Votre maître ?

- Tout à fait jeune fille, mon maître va enfin revenir et dominer ce monde.

- Vous êtes malade… Et qui est votre maître ?

- Vous le connaissez, voyons. Ma chère Ivy, je vous pensais plus perspicace que cela.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous emmener ici, pour que vous puissiez faire revenir un démon ici ? Vous auriez pu faire ça tout seul.

- Mais cela n'aurait pas été la même chose, je n'aurais pas pu satisfaire les désirs de mon maître sans vous.

- Pfff… Ses désirs ? Je m'en moque bien. Il peut se les mettre où je pense.

- C'est pas très poli ça, surtout dans la bouche d'une aussi jeune et jolie fille.

- Toi la ferme.

- Pas de chance, elle t'aime vraiment pas, hein Dante ?

- Tsss… Je te l'ai dis gamin, moi je m'en fou.

- Vous avez peut être tenu votre part du contrat, mais je ne vous laisserais pas ramener un démon ici.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous ennuie, vous pourrez exécuter votre vengeance non ?

- Et en plus vous retournez votre veste. Pfff… Vous me dégoûtez, Je vous avais prévenu, un faux pas et vous savez ce qui vous attend.

- Je n'ai pas fait de faux pas, je vous ai facilité la tâche.

- Pfff… Tu parles…

Elle dégaina ses katanas et les brandit vers l'humain. Voyant que celui-ci ne possédait aucune arme elle les rangea et lui fit comprendre que ce serait un combat à mains nues.

Dante et Nero, eux avaient sortis leurs épées en voyant un gros groupe de démons s'avancer. Les démons furent bien vite sur eux, leur nombre ne changea pas grand-chose car ils furent bien vite tués ou envoyés dans la lave. Dante et Nero s'amusaient à comparer le nombre de démons qu'ils battaient et vers la fin ils prirent un malin plaisir à voir qui enverraient les démons le plus loin.

De son coté Ivy se battait avec un bon adversaire, mais celui-ci n'avait pas le niveau et le combat ne dura pas longtemps. En quelques coups de jambes et de poings la demoiselle avait pris l'avantage et cloua son adversaire au sol.

- Je vois que… Vous êtes… Très forte…

- Épargnez votre salive et préparez vous à mourir.

- Attendez, si vous m'épargnez, je demanderais à mon maître de ramener la personne la plus chère à vos yeux…

- Désolé, je refuse votre offre.

Elle sorti un de ses katanas de son fourreau et le pointa vers la gorge de son adversaire. Mais au moment de lui porter le coup fatal une ombre fonce vers elle et la pousse quelques mètres plus loin, la blessant au bras droit par la même occasion. La jeune femme se releva rapidement mais il est trop tard. L'ombre avait déjà passé le trou noir avec le corps de l'humain. Une fois l'ombre disparue, le sol se mit à trembler et le passage s'élargit brusquement. Une horde de démons en sortit et se rua vers la sortie, ne laissant pas le temps au petit groupe de les en empêcher. Une fois cela fini, une voix leur parvint de l'autre coté du passage.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ALORS FILS DE SPARDA, QU'ATTEND TU POUR VENIR ME REJOINDRE ET M'AFFRONTER ?

- C'était bien lui, finalement.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Tu veux ta revanche ? Pas de problème.

- DÉPÊCHE TOI, OU JE POURRAIS PERDRE PATIENCE ET M'EN PRENDRE AUX PERSONNES QUI TE SONT CHERES.

- T'inquiètes pas ! J'arrive.

Dante courut vers le passage désormais accessible et disparut à travers. La jeune femme qui était resté en retrait depuis l'ouverture du passage, traversa elle aussi le passage.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi, on sait jamais.

- Oui, Trish à raison, avec Dante on sait jamais. Et puis, tu pourras peut être aider cette jeune fille.

- Pfff… Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec elle ?

- On a rien dit.

- Juste que tu devrais y aller. Dépêche-toi

- Pfff… Ouais, il aura peut être besoin de moi, avec l'âge c'est risqué d'y aller seul.

Il s'engouffra lui aussi dans le passage reliant maintenant le monde des humains au monde des démons.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Dante arriva en premier, et se mit à chercher de vue le repère de son ennemi.

- Bon t'es où ? Que je vienne te botter les fesses à nouveaux.

Personne ne lui répondit, Il fit quelques mètres quand un bruit de chute et un juron l'obligèrent à se retourner. La jeune Ivy l'avait suivit, elle avait atterri la tête la première. Elle se leva vite et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour ensuite fixer Dante avec un regard froid. Maintenant il savait à qui elle lui faisait penser. Elle avait les mêmes traits, la même couleur de cheveux, sans cette mèche blanche bien entendu. Elle possédait le même œil démoniaque, et même si l'autre n'était pas vert, elle lui ressemblait très fort. Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées par la jeune demoiselle qui n'appréciait apparemment pas qu'on l'étudie de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder ?

- Mais rien, jeune fille.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Quel caractère ! Dire qu'une aussi jolie fille possède un caractère de cochon pareil. Ou peut être est-ce parce que tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

- Comment ça j'ai un caractère de cochon, et puis en quoi ça te regarde ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un second bruit de chute suivit d'un autre juron attira leur attention. Nero venait lui aussi de tomber la tête la première. Il se releva en frottant sur sa veste les traces de sa chute.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver, gamin.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Non, je me disais juste que tu ne serais pas un homme si tu laissais une jeune fille partir seule dans un monde peuplé de démons.

- Hé ! Je sais me défendre seule. J'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça.

- C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Moi je sais, hé hé.

- Toi la ferme !

- Il a peur qu'il t'arrive malheur, jeune fille.

- Pfff… C'est plutôt à ta copine que tu devrais penser.

- Raaaaaaaaaa… Mais vous me faites chier, c'est pas pour ça que je suis là !

- Ah oui ?

- Mais oui, je suis là parce que Trish et Lady m'ont demandé de te prévenir que t'avais intérêt à rentrer au plus vite.

- Ohhh… Elles s'inquiètent pour moi, c'est si gentil.

- Moi je dirais plus que c'était une menace.

- Une menace ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il leur laisse pas tout le sale boulot, ou qu'il les laisse pas en plan.

- C'est une habitude chez lui ?

- Ouais d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment allons nous rentrer ?

- Comment ça ? C'est simple, on reprend le passage en sens inverse, c'est tout.

- Je pense pas, gamin.

- Et pourquoi ? Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler gamin !

- Bah regarde derrière toi, le passage a disparu.

- Quoi ?

En effet, pendant leur discussion, le passage s'était refermé. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Tu l'as vu et tu nous as pas prévenu !

- J'aurais du ?

- Bien sur ! Comment va-t-on rentrer maintenant ?

- Même si je vous l'avais dit ça n'aurait rien changé, il se serait refermé quand même.

- Mais on aurait pu le traverser à temps !

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'est refermé, je pense pas. Du moins sans mourir.

- Mais tu m'énerves !

Nero s'apprêtait à foncer sur Dante mais un éclair argenté passa à deux centimètres de lui et alla finir sa course au sol entre eux deux. Lui et Dante se regardèrent un moment en silence puis virent l'origine de cet éclair. Il provenait de la lame d'une faux argentée. Elle avait frappé si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien vu arriver. Leurs regards remontèrent jusqu'en haut du manche de la faux pour voir d'où elle venait. Elle appartenait à la jeune demoiselle, qui était resté en retrait depuis l'annonce de la fermeture du passage. Elle gardait les yeux clos mais ses sourcils froncés montraient bien son état d'esprit.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué on a un comité d'accueil.

Des démons ayant entendu leur bagarre, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et avaient sortis les armes.

- On trouvera un moyen de rentrer après leur avoir botté les fesses.

- C'est bien parlé, ça, jeune fille.

- Toi tu te tais.

- Elle n'est pas décidée à te parler, à toi.

- Pfff… Ca viendra.

- Ou pas.

Nero éclata de rire et sorti son épée, suivi par Dante qui n'avait apparemment pas pris en compte la remarque de la jeune femme. Tous trois se préparèrent à attaquer les démons présents.

De l'autre coté, dans le monde des humains, la décharge provoquée par la fermeture du passage entre les deux mondes avait réveillé le volcan. Le sol commença à se fissurer pour laisser place à la lave en fusion qui remontait de plus en plus rapidement. Lady et Trish remontèrent vite vers la sortie. Les galeries étaient plus facile à traverser en l'absence des démons et il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir et aller se réfugier loin de l'éruption.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Les attendre ne servirait à rien, autant faire le ménage des démons qui se sont échappés.

- On les aura pas tous d'un coup, et puis, et Dante ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Pas pour lui, il me devra une grosse somme quand je me serrais occupée des démons pour lui.

- Tsss… Tu ne changes pas. T'inquiètes pas il reviendra, avec le gamin et cette fille.

- Au fait, c'est qui cette fille ?

- J'en sais rien, mais Dante la connaît peut être.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le cadre qu'il m'a demandé de lui ramener…

- Y avait quoi dessus ?

- Deux photos. Une d'une femme et l'autre cette même femme avec une fille dans les bras.

- C'était pas sa mère ? Et en quoi ça peut l'aider ?

- Non… J'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas gardé ce cadre pour rien.

- J'ai jamais vu ce cadre.

- Il était dans un tiroir…

- C'est pas la place d'un cadre, à moins qu'il ne te cache quelque chose.

- Il a pas intérêt…

- Et t'es pas jalouse hein ?

- Pas du tout.

- C'est ça, bon occupons nous des démons.

Elles se débarrassèrent des démons qu'elles croisèrent. Il n'y en avait plus beaucoup après l'éruption. Beaucoup avaient été tué par le magma qui avait engloutit le village et une partie de la forêt toute proche. Il ne devait rien rester du manoir qui avait été construit au sommet.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était calme. Le volcan semblait s'être rendormi. Les deux femmes attendaient toujours un quelconque signe de la part du fils de Sparda, mais rien ne vint.

- On fait quoi ? On attend encore ?

- Non, moi je rentre, il finira bien par revenir.

- Ouais, il a bien intérêt !

- A plus ?

- Comment ça je viens avec toi, je veux lui réclamer ma part de vive voix.

- Très bien.

Elles repartirent vers l'agence de Dante.

Dans le monde des démons, Dante, Nero et Ivy cherchaient toujours un moyen de rentrer tout en exterminant les démons sur leur chemin. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme reconnut un endroit qu'elle a déjà vu.

- On est déjà passé par là.

- Quoi ?

- On est déjà passé par là, y a une trace sur le mur là.

- Et alors ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite, quand on est passé, pour être sure que j'avais pas rêvé.

- C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait trois fois qu'on passe par là.

- Bah c'est pas grave, on prendra une autre direction maintenant qu'on le sait.

- Parce qu'en plus tu le savais ?

- J'ai pas fait attention, t'avais qu'à le dire, gamin.

- Tu fais pas attention alors que c'est toi qui nous guides ?

- C'est vous qui me suivez, j'ai jamais dit que je savais où j'allais.

- C'est toi qui t'es précipité en premier dans ce passage et tu sais pas où tu vas ? Non mais je rêve !

- Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de t'énerver contre lui.

- On voit bien que tu n'as pas promis à quelqu'un de revenir toi !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu connais rien de moi ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as vu à poil que faut croire que tu me connais !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

- Du calme les jeunes.

- La ferme !

Franchement, tu te rends compte qu'on est perdu, dans le monde des démons, sans savoir comment sortir d'ici, tout ça parce que monsieur a voulu aller botter les fesses d'un démon.

- Je vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre, je te signale.

- Ouais bah, t'aurai un peu réfléchi t'aurai senti le piège non ?

- Un piège ? Non, il veut juste que je lui botte les fesses.

- Alors il est où ?

- Il s'est aperçu que j'étais plus fort et il se cache.

- Pfff… Tiens ?

- Quoi ?

- Où est Ivy ?

- J'en sais rien, suis pas sa nounou.

- Elle était là y à cinq minutes.

La jeune femme semblait avoir disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Ils se mirent à sa recherche peu après avoir remarquer son absence.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ivy avait préféré les laisser se chamailler entre eux et cherchait un moyen pour elle de rentrer, mais quelque chose la retenait ici, cette voix qu'elle avait entendu au cratère ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Elle errait maintenant dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Elle en avait entendu parlé par sa mère mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Trop dangereux, avait dis sa mère, les démons ne connaissaient pas la compassion, l'entraide, le soutien, et tous les autres sentiments que la jeune femme ressentait. Sa mère lui avait souvent dis que les démons n'étaient pas capables de pleurer, alors pourquoi y arrivait-elle ? Elle était un démon loup. Du moins en partie, du coté de sa mère. Son père, elle ne l'avait pas connu, mais sa mère lui en parlait souvent. Il était à moitié humain, peut être que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait pleurer. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était perdue et pour en rajouter, elle était coincée dans le monde où sa mère avait vécu une partie de sa vie et qu'elle lui avait interdit.

- Pardon, maman, j'ai encore foncé tête baissée.

Elle avançait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ressassait son passé quand elle entendit une voix chanter un air qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention au début, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. La mélodie qu'elle entendait était bien réelle. Un air qu'elle connaissait et qui n'était pas loin. Aussi, elle se leva et avança dans sa direction. Un lac lui apparu avec en son centre un îlot sur lequel se trouvait une porte gigantesque et un gros arbre. Au bord du petit îlot se trouvait une silhouette qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien apercevoir. Elle reconnut enfin la musique en s'approchant un peu plus. Cette chanson dont elle parvenait enfin à comprendre les paroles était la chanson que lui chantait sa mère quand elle pleurait. Elle distingua enfin la silhouette de sa mère. Celle-ci lui tendait les bras en chantant de l'autre coté du lac.

- Maman ? C'est vraiment toi ? Mais c'est impossible…

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait semblait s'évaporer à chaque note, tout lui semblait alors possible, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, elle était comme envoûtée. Elle avança et entra dans l'eau froide et sombre du lac.

Dante et Nero s'engueulaient toujours en cherchant la jeune femme. Au bout d'un long moment ils entendirent eux aussi la voix que Dante reconnut immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle cessa quand ils parvinrent au lac. Ils cherchèrent des yeux la personne qui chantait quand Nero fit remarquer à Dante les deux silhouettes dans l'eau. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reconnaître celle d'Ivy, qu'elles disparurent sous l'eau d'un noir d'encre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Je pense pas qu'elle était dans son état normal, gamin, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Ouais, mais si elle gueule, c'est ta faute.

- T'as peur d'elle ?

- Rien à voir !

Ils avancèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à pouvoir plonger. Une fois sous l'eau il purent distinguer clairement les deux silhouettes, d'une part celle d'Ivy, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était sous l'eau, et de l'autre, celle d'une femme dont les traits ressemblaient fort à ceux d'Ivy. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à eux et enlaça la demoiselle qui se blottit dans ses bras.

Dante tenta de s'approcher mais de gros tentacules l'en empêchèrent en l'immobilisant. Nero vint lui prêter main forte mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à atteindre la jeune femme car les tentacules les empêchaient d'approcher. Si cela continuait, elle finirait noyée. Elle ne semblait pas les voir se battre contre les tentacules qui l'entouraient elle et cette femme, ce qui inquiétait le jeune Nero. De plus l'autre silhouette ne leur inspirait pas confiance, elle ne semblait pas réelle. Elle avait beau avoir une apparence humaine et inoffensive, le danger émanait d'elle. Les tentacules, quand à eux, devaient provenir d'un monstre pieuvre mais ils ne le virent pas, les tentacules semblaient juste là pour les freiner. Ils se battirent comme ça pendant au moins vingt minutes, en remontant prendre de l'air de temps en temps puis ils virent le regard d'Ivy reprendre vie. Ils avaient cru pendant un temps qu'elle n'avait plus d'air et commençait à perdre conscience. Mais la jeune femme était encore sous l'envoûtement de la voix qui avait continué à raisonner dans sa tête jusqu'à maintenant. Elle repris le dessus et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas sa mère qu'elle voyait mais un démon. Celui-ci changea alors de forme pour prendre celle d'une pieuvre et entoura la jeune femme de ses tentacules. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, l'air commençait à lui manquer, elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée sous l'eau mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle analysa rapidement ses possibilités mais elle vit bien rapidement qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule solution. Dante et Nero n'arriveraient pas à l'aider à temps, malgré leurs efforts. Ses armes étaient inutilisables car les tentacules bloquaient ses bras et l'empêchaient de bouger, et pire encore, ils comprimaient son buste forçant l'air qui y restait à s'échapper par de petites bulles que la demoiselle tentait de retenir. Ce démon ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle n'aimait pas l'utiliser mais c'était là une question de vie ou de mort. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et les rouvrit quelques secondes après. Son œil doré se mit à briller et un petit point noir apparu au centre. Ce petit point grandit de plus en plus vite pour former, tout d'abord une pupille puis pour prendre presque la totalité de l'œil en laissant un bord doré. Une lumière vive et dorée illumina alors tout le lac et aveugla par la même occasion Dante et Nero. Dante connaissant le pouvoir démoniaque de l'œil remonta en prenant Nero avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour pas qu'on se fasse engloutir par cette lumière, gamin.

- Quoi ? Et Ivy ?

- Elle a rien.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est d'elle que provient cette lumière, faut attendre qu'elle disparaisse.

- Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas !

- Je t'expliquerai après, maintenant on plonge et on la remonte, la lumière a disparue.

Quand ils replongèrent, en effet, la lumière dorée avait disparue et ils distinguèrent la jeune femme inconsciente. Les tentacules et le monstre avaient disparu eux aussi, probablement engloutit par la lumière. Dante la remonta et alla la poser sur la rive.

- Elle respire encore. Et bien elle nous aura fait une belle frayeur.

- C'était quoi cette lumière dorée ?

- Son œil, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait remonter.

- Comment tu savais qu'on se ferait pas tuer par cette lumière ?

- Engloutir.

- Quoi ?

- On se serait fait engloutir, quand l'œil s'ouvre, il gobe tout ce qu'il peut si tu veux.

- OK, mais pourquoi remonter ?

- Car on se mettait hors de portée.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle regardait le monstre quand son œil s'est ouvert, du coup en remontant on se mettait hors de portée.

- Mais on l'était déjà.

- De l'œil, oui, pas des tentacules, ils auraient pu nous prendre avec. J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour le reste.

- Ouais, mais le démon était en vie, non ?

- Oui, je vois pas… Ah oui, que le démon soit vivant ou mort ça n'a pas de grande importance. La différence c'est pour elle.

- Comment ça pour elle ?

- D'après ce que je sais, elle soufre plus quand il est vivant.

Dante s'éloigna un peu, prétextant une envie de marcher mais Nero avait bien vu son regard envers Ivy, elle signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Il regarda un instant la jeune femme. Elle paraissait sereine, son élastique avait cédé et ses cheveux s'étaient étalés au sol quand Dante l'avait posé à terre. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une longue mèche blanche parmi les mèches rouges au sol. Elle devait l'avoir caché avec le reste de ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment Nero se surpris à se demander si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il commença à se poser des questions.

Ivy, elle, avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Elle se mit à rêver des moments qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère, mais tout était flou mis à part le souvenir du dernier jour où elle avait vu sa mère.

- Ivy ? Ivy ? Où es-tu, ma chérie ?

- Je suis là maman.

Sa mère arriva, une très belle femme, les cheveux rouge foncé, et comme sa fille, les deux yeux de couleurs différentes. L'un vert et l'autre noir. Celui-ci donnait une impression de vide, comme s'il n'y avait plus de vie à l'intérieur. Alors elle le cachait souvent avec un cache œil, noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait ici.

- Je te l'ai dit, Ivy, ne te promène pas dans les catacombes seule, si tu veux t'y promener, dis-le-moi, d'accord ?

- Oui, maman…

- Bien, aller viens, on va manger.

- D'accord…. Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Y a quoi derrière cette porte ?

- … Derrière cette porte… C'est une des entrées encore intactes du monde des démons, c'est un monde où règne la terreur, la violence et la souffrance. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais ouvrir cette porte, pour aller voir de l'autre coté, c'est trop dangereux. C'est promis ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu dis "encore intacte" ?

- Car un puissant démon en a détruit quelques-unes.

- Y en a d'autre ?

- Oui mais je ne sais pas où elles sont. Allons manger, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord ! On mange quoi ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Ohh maman ! J'aime pas les surprises !

- Je sais, mais tu verras, tu vas aimer.

Elle se rappela qu'après, dans l'après midi, après sa sieste, sa mère lui avait offert un magnifique brassard. Un brassard doré avec de petites pierres bleues incrustées et une belle et grande pierre jaune. Elle avait tenté de le mettre à son bras, mais celui-ci était encore trop fin et trop petit. Elle l'avait attaché à sa ceinture et promis qu'elle le mettrait dès qu'il lui irait. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Myra si elle pouvait aller se promener seule un peu plus loin.

- Je n'aime pas que tu te promènes seule, chérie.

- Je suis pas seule, j'ai Tigrif cette fois.

La fillette avait montré son chat en peluche, qui ne la quittait pas. Il avait perdu un œil lors d'une expédition de la fillette dans les catacombes et sa mère lui avait fait un bandeau pour que la fillette arrête de pleurer. Elle s'était sentie coupable d'avoir fait perdre un œil à son compagnon de jeu en peluche. Sa mère le lui avait offert à ses deux ans. La gamine l'avait habillé d'un pull à elle trop petit.

- Bon très bien, mais ne part pas loin, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci maman.

- Et ne vas pas près de la grande porte !

La petite Ivy n'avait pas entendu la dernière mise en garde de sa mère et courrait dans les couloirs. Elle s'imaginait chassant des démons imaginaires qu'elle tuait à coup d'épée invisible, son chat en peluche sur sa tête.

- Je serais comme papa, je vais tous vous éliminer ! Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle jouait seule dans les couloirs. Sa mère lui avait souvent raconté des histoires sur son père. Elle savait qu'il chassait les démons, qu'il était fort et que sa mèche blanche ainsi que son œil bleu gris venait de lui. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose, mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Elle demandait souvent à sa mère pourquoi il n'était pas là, mais elle ne recevait pas vraiment de réponse.

- Le destin à fait qu'on a du se séparer. Mais un jour, on ira le voir.

Et quand l'enfant demandait quand elle irait voir son père, Myra la regardait avec un regard triste en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle n'insistait pas plus car elle n'aimait pas voir sa mère malheureuse. Elle avait toujours un regard triste quand elle pensait au père de son enfant, mais le cachait le plus possible.

Au détour d'un couloir, la fillette entendit un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle stoppa net ses jeux et se cacha derrière un gros tuyau. Rien ne vint, mais le bruit persistait. Comme un gros et sourd bourdonnement.

- T'en fait pas Tigrif, je suis là tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Ivy sorti de sa cachette et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir d'où venait le bruit. Plus elle avançait plus le bruit devenait audible. Ce n'était plus un bourdonnement mais le bruit de quelque chose qui vibre. Elle finit par arriver dans le couloir de la grande porte qui était l'entrée du monde des démons.

- Je sais que j'ai promis à maman de ne pas l'ouvrir mais je veux savoir pourquoi ça vibre…. Peut être que la porte est mal fermée, hein Tigrif ? C'est ça ? Alors faut la fermer ! Allons s'y ! Mais tu ne diras rien à maman, hein ?

La fillette s'avança lentement vers la porte, le bruit venait bien de là. Elle s'approcha de la porte et remarqua que son brassard s'était illuminé. La porte s'entrouvrit et la fillette regarda de l'autre coté. Rien, il n'y avait rien, il y avait juste un cours d'eau et un gros arbre de l'autre coté. Sans doute un courant d'air avait ouvert la porte. L'enfant referma la porte avec facilité et s'en éloigna.

- Tu vois, Tigrif, c'était bien ça, la porte était mal fermée et c'est pour ça qu'on entendait ce bruit. Maintenant elle est bien fermée, tu entends ? Le bruit a disparu. Mais on dit rien à maman, c'est promis ? Aller viens, on va rentrer, maman va s'inquiéter sinon.

Elle se mit en route. Elle était à quelques mètres de la partie où elles habitaient quand elle entendit sa mère crier. Elle courut voir ce qui n'allait pas et se figea quand elle vit sa mère face à un démon.

- Ivy ! Cache-toi !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru se cacher dans une de ses cachettes. Elle se glissa dans un trou dans le sol dissimulé par une armoire à pieds. Elle vit sa mère se défendre tant bien que mal mais elle n'avait plus tous ses pouvoirs et ceux qui lui restaient lui servaient à peine contre ce démon. Mais bien décider à défendre sa fille, elle se battit jusqu'à son dernier souffle et réussi à vaincre le démon qui tomba en poussière sur le sol. Myra, elle, était à terre, inerte, les yeux clos. Beaucoup de sang coulait par terre, tâchant les vêtements de la jeune mère. La petite s'assit, en pleurant, dans sa cachette et pris sa peluche contre elle. Elle resta un moment ainsi puis sorti et couru vers sa mère.

- Maman ? Maman ? Réveille-toi, maman. Ça va aller Tigrif, maman est juste fatiguée, viens on va la mettre sur son lit, elle sera mieux.

La gamine pris les bras de sa mère et tenta de la soulever mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle traîna alors ce corps sans vie jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Son chat en peluche déposé sur le ventre de celle-ci.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Tigrif, je vais utiliser un pouvoir que m'a appris maman, mais faut que tu m'aides, j'y arriverais pas seule.

- La fillette pris sa peluche et la mit sur sa tête.

- Tu vas me donner des forces pour que je réussisse à mettre maman dans son lit.

Ivy se concentra et leva les mains vers sa mère, aussitôt des ombres prirent le corps de Myra et là déposèrent sur le lit.

- Tu vois, on y est arrivé. Maman ? Tu te réveilles, maintenant ? Faut te soigner, maman. Maman ? MAMAN ?

Ivy réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Sa mère l'avait quittée. Elle était seule maintenant. Elle sortie de la chambre en la fermant et s'assit au bas de la porte de sa propre chambre, sa peluche contre son cœur, des larmes coulant sur ses petites joues. Elle se recroquevilla et resta un long moment comme ça.

- T'en fais pas, Tigrif… Maman dort….. C'est rien…. Elle va se réveiller bientôt…..

La fillette sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui arrivaient à toute allure. Elle se releva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y cacha en laissant la porte à peine entrouverte pour voir l'intrus. Un homme entra dans son champ de vision, grand, les cheveux blancs. Il portait une longue veste rouge entrouverte et un pantalon noir. Il observa le tas de poussière et le sang par terre. Il suivit les traînées et entra dans la chambre de Myra. La petite sortie de sa chambre et alla voir sur la pointe des pieds ce que faisait l'intrus. Celui-ci était à genoux devant sa mère, le front sur le bord du lit. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Il les essuya et se releva. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le cadre avec des têtes de mort incrustées. Il l'observa un moment puis fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. La petite s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans sa chambre mais cette fois sa tête dépassait un peu de l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard croisa celui de l'intrus. Elle n'avait jamais su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Seulement il était arrivé trop tard.

Ivy se réveilla peu à peu. Elle sentait que son corps était lourd, comme cloué au sol. Elle avait du mal à bouger, mais elle parvint à se redresser et s'asseoir.

- Tu es réveillée… Tu nous auras fais peur sous l'eau.

- …

- Dante et moi avons plongé pour te sauver.

- Je ne me sentais pas en danger, pourtant…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois partie ?

- …

Son regard se promena lentement sur le paysage qu'elle distinguait. Il faisait nuit d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle n'était pas loin de la grande porte et il n'y avait que Nero et elle. Dante n'était pas présent. Elle regarda un moment le jeune homme à côté d'elle, il semblait inquiet, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ni même pourquoi elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Mais elle se questionnerait plus tard sur cela. Elle lui devait une explication puisqu'il avait sauvé sa vie.

- Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé… J'en ai eu assez de vous voir vous chamailler et je suis partie. J'ai marché pendant un petit bout de temps et je me suis assise sur un rocher pour réfléchir. Là, j'ai entendu un chant que j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître au début…

- On l'a entendu aussi en arrivant au lac mais quand on y est arrivé, il avait cessé et vous aviez plongé. C'était quoi ce chant ? Et qui était cette femme ?

- Vous l'avez vu aussi ?

- Oui.

- … C'était la chanson que me chantait ma mère quand j'allais pas bien… Et c'était ma mère que j'ai vue… Je ne comprends pas…..

- Je pense pas que c'était ta mère mais juste une illusion.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ta mère n'aurait certainement pas voulu te tuer ou te faire du mal. Je me trompe ? Et puis dès que tu as repris conscience c'est devenu un monstre, non ?

- … Oui… tu dois avoir raison….. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit elle…

- C'est à elle que t'as promis de revenir ?

- … Je n'ai promis à personne de revenir, c'est juste que je dois rentrer…

- On va trouver un moyen et tu vas revoir ta mère.

- J'en doute…. Je ne la reverrais plus…

- Pourquoi ?

- …. Elle est morte quand j'avais quatre ans…

- … Désolé, je savais pas….

- …

- J'ai pas l'air con maintenant, moi qui essayais de te remonter le moral….

Elle le regarda un moment, puis sourit en le remerciant.

- Mais on a plus besoin de chercher un moyen de rentrer. Je le connais et on n'en est pas loin.

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

- La grande porte, elle mène vers le monde des humains, je le sais.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai déjà vu étant petite, j'avais vu ce paysage, mais j'avais pris le lac pour un cours d'eau. On peut rentrer.

- Très bien, mais il faut attendre Dante, il est parti marcher un peu.

- … Pourquoi on l'attendrait ? C'est de sa faute si on est là !

- Hé ! Calme-toi, on peut pas partir comme ça sans rien lui dire. Il t'a sauvée, je te signale, c'est pas vraiment moi !

- Fait comme tu veux mais moi je rentre !

Elle tenta de se lever mais son corps lui refusait cette option. Elle parvint à se mettre debout après d'innombrables efforts et voulu faire quelques pas mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba. Nero la rattrapa à temps mais glissa sur l'herbe mouillée et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes. Elle essaya de bouger à nouveaux mais ses membres étaient trop lourds et douloureux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas m'en empêcher ?

- Tu peux à peine bouger, tu as encore besoin de repos.

- …

- Je dis pas ça pour t'emmerder, tu sais…

- …

- Je… Je me suis inquiété…

- … D'accord…

- Merci, Ivy.

- Mais….

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu peux bouger de là ? C'est très gênant….

- Euh…

Il remarqua leur position plutôt ambiguë et s'écarta tout de suite, virant au rouge tomate. Sa réaction, qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille, la fit rire. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux à se regarder quand l'autre ne le faisait pas. Avant qu'elle ne se réveille le jeune homme avait réussi à faire un petit feu pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid et avait mis sa veste à sécher non loin. Il alla la prendre et la passa à la demoiselle.

- Tu risque d'attraper froid, alors mets ça. Comme t'as pas ta cape…

- Merci… C'est vrai, j'ai du la laisser au manoir… Tant pis. Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure c'était vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Le message pour Dante ?

- … Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- J'en sais trop rien, en fait…

Après un moment, la jeune fille s'endormit. Nero la regarda un moment puis se coucha près d'elle dos au feu pour qu'il ne la gêne pas.

Un bruit de pas le réveilla et il sursauta, les sens aux aguets. Personne, rien à l'horizon et le feu s'était éteint. Il regarda à ses cotés Ivy qui dormait toujours. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les sécha d'un geste de la main et remarqua qu'elle avait frémis au contact de leur peau.

- Comme c'est mignon.

- Dante ?

- Tu croyais que j'allais vous laisser seuls sans surveillance ?

Le fils de Sparda sortit de sa cachette, atterrissant au pied de l'arbre. Il était revenu et les avait trouvés endormis l'un près de l'autre. Il avait grimpé dans l'arbre et avait observé la jeune demoiselle de là. Il savait qui elle était et comprenait pourquoi cet homme l'avait désigné comme son point faible. Il avait été rassuré de la savoir en vie et aussi forte. Mais il ignorait si elle savait qui il était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais parti où ?

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? C'est gentil gamin, mais moi c'est plutôt pour elle que je me suis inquiété.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour ce qu'elle a dit hier, avant de disparaître.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- T'es sur ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Elle prétendait que tu l'avais vu toute nue…

- Raaaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais recouverte de mon manteau et quand elle s'est levée au manoir il est tombé !

- Mouais… C'est toi qui le dis… Et là tu faisait quoi ?

- J'essuyais ses larmes, je faisais rien de mal !

- T'es sur ? Tu n'as pas regardé autour de toi pour t'assurer que vous étiez bien seul ?

- Mais tu m'énerves à la fin !

Leur bagarre réveilla la jeune femme qui se leva et les regarda avec colère. Elle scruta le sol autour d'elle et s'empara d'un gros caillou qu'elle lança sur la tête de Dante. Celui-ci se retourna en se frottant là tête.

- Ca te prend souvent, jeune fille ?

- T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller.

- Désolé, mais c'est le gamin qui t'a réveillé, c'est lui qui gueule.

- La faute à qui ?

- A toi, gamin, c'est toi qui t'énerves dès le premier commentaire.

- La ferme c'est toi que j'ai vu en premier. Et c'est de ta faute si on est là.

- Pourquoi tant de colère envers moi ?

- … T'as pas une idée peut être ?

- Bon on peut rentrer maintenant, elle connaît le moyen de rentrer.

- Ah oui ? Tiens attends, tu cherchais pas quelqu'un ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Je pense, tu l'as trouvé ?

- … Pfff… Ouais mais j'aurais mieux fait de pas chercher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- …

Nero allait intervenir en voyant la jeune femme s'énerver de plus en plus mais la mystérieuse voix qui avait appelé Dante les interpella.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

- ALORS ! OU ES-TU, DANTE ! AURAIS-TU PEUR DE MOI ? TU N'ES PAS VENU POUR TE BALADER AVEC CES GAMINS, N'EST-CE PAS ?

- C'est pas moi qui joue à cache-cache !

- JE T'ATTENDS, VIENS SEULEMENT DANS MON ANTRE, TU N'EN RECHAPERAS PAS, CETTE FOIS.

- Hé ! Je suis là aussi, au cas ou tu le saurais pas ! Crétin ! T'as peut être pas de mémoire mais moi oui ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De vengeance, je crois que c'est assez simple à comprendre.

- Mais par rapport à qui ?

- T'as pas à savoir ça toi !

- Ça va, j'ai juste posé une question.

- C'était la question de trop, gamin.

- Toi la ferme, pourquoi il y en a que pour toi ! Il sait que je suis là aussi, non ?

- J'en sais rien, jeune fille, pour ma part il veut sa revanche, j'y peux rien.

- Attendez une minute !

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui cette voix ?

- (Dante et Ivy) Mundus !

Dante regarda soudainement la jeune Ivy, comment connaissait-elle Mundus ? Et puis pourquoi lui réclamait-elle vengeance ? Elle, de son coté, se demandait pourquoi Mundus voulait absolument se battre contre Dante. Elle était surprise qu'ils se soient déjà battu, car si c'était le cas pourquoi Dante l'avait-il laissé en vie ? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leurs pensées, Mundus les rappela à l'ordre.

- SI TU RÉCLAME TA VENGEANCE, VIENS LA CHERCHER ! VENEZ ME BATTRE SI VOUS LE POUVEZ !

- T'inquiète pas, on arrive.

- Tu vas en baver !

- Seulement en baver ?

- Oh la ferme !

Ils se mirent en route vers l'antre de Mundus que Dante avait repéré dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas loin du lac, à quelques centaines de mètres au plus. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand édifice fait de roche et de troncs d'arbres morts à l'entrée plusieurs petits démons qui ne posèrent aucun problème au petit groupe. La première salle était composée de deux étages avec au milieu un pilier central et porteur. Le toit était couvert de têtes de démons morts grimaçants quelques fois cachées par les toiles d'araignées.

- J'espère qu'on n'en croisera pas…

- Pourquoi t'as peur des araignées ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'elles sont moches.

- Quelle excuse…

- Tu peux parler, toi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- L'excuse bidon que tu m'as donné après m'avoir vu !

- Pardon ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu m'en as pas donné !

- Ça suffit avec cette histoire, vous réglerez vos comptes après.

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

- On a de la visite.

En effet, une araignée géante arrivait vers eux. Dante et Nero dégainèrent leurs épées et Ivy, ne voulant pas d'un combat rapproché, sorti sa faux. Les épées de Dante et Nero ne semblait pas réussir à blesser leur adversaire et quand Ivy attaquait, l'araignée esquivait de justesse la lame. Les deux chasseurs changèrent d'armes et sortirent leurs pistolets. Les balles n'atteignaient qu'à peine la chair tant sa peau était dure.

- C'est pas vrai… Bon occupez là ! Je m'en charge… J'ai horreur de faire ça….

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Son ventre doit être son point faible, non ?

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

- Tout le monde a un point faible !

Elle sortit un de ses katanas et fonça vers l'araignée, Nero et Dante l'occupaient en visant la tête de la bête ce qui l'empêchait d'attaquer Ivy. Celle-ci glissa au dernier moment et se retrouva juste en dessous du ventre du monstre. Elle ferma les yeux et planta sa lame au milieu. La bête hurla et attaqua la responsable de sa douleur. Nero tenta de l'aider mais n'y parvenant pas il utilisa le pouvoir de son bras et attrapa le monstre pour le projeter au loin contre le mur. Celui-ci en heurtant le mur explosa en gerbes de poussière. Dante s'approcha de la jeune femme qui pour se protéger de la fureur de l'araignée avait utilisé le pouvoir d'un des démons que son œil avait absorbé. Une grosse armure brune était apparu et l'entourait.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Le pouvoir d'un des démons que mon œil a absorbé.

- Et c'est quoi comme démon ? Une tortue géante ?

- Non, un dragon.

- Un dragon ?

- Oui, celui qui a dévasté Fortuna.

- Tu l'as battu ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y es pas arrivé que je ne pouvais pas y arriver non plus.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Calmez-vous, ou je vous force à vous réconcilier.

- Et comment tu ferais ça ?

- Un beau petit bisou.

- Crève !

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux, on dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Bon on y va ? Vous m'énervez tous les deux….

Ils avancèrent vers le fond de la salle pour ouvrir la seule porte de l'étage. Au deuxième il n'y en avait que cinq dont celle au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui était entourée de symboles anciens. Mundus se cachait sûrement derrière celle-là. Une fois la porte franchit, et le long couloir qu'elle leur avait dévoilé parcouru, ils arrivèrent devant une grande fontaine où le sang servait d'eau. Un escalier, au fond, menait au deuxième mais un étrange monstre leur barrait la route. Il avait le corps d'un lion mais sa tête paraissait humaine.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin.

- Woaw ! T'en as une drôle d'allure, toi ! Ton maître ne t'a pas dit ? On doit le voir.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas passer.

- Il va être déçu, je lui avais promis une revanche au poker.

- Peut importe le motif de votre venue, vous ne passerez pas.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous laisser passer ?

- Parce que j'ai ordre de vous éliminer.

- Tiens tu sais dire autre chose que "je ne vous laisserais pas passer" ?

- Bien entendu.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que vous ne posiez pas les bonnes questions.

- Tsss… On a pas que ça à faire, reste en dehors de ça si tu veux pas mourir.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais me battre puisque vous voulez tant cela…

- T'as pas l'air motivé.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les pattes.

- Tu préfèrerais quoi, qu'on s'en aille gentiment ? Rêve pas quand même.

- Non, je sais que vous ne partirez pas.

- Alors que veux-tu ? Nous poser une énigme ?

- Oui.

- Pfff… Une énigme…

- Tais-toi ! Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

- Cela dépendra de votre réponse.

- Et bien pose-la, ton énigme.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas savoir y répondre ?

- Et toi gamin ? Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? Ou tu vas encore te gourer.

- La ferme.

- Pose ton énigme.

- Bien, au matin, je marche à quatre pattes. A midi, je suis sur deux. Au soir j'en ai trois. Qui suis-je ?

- Elle est simple celle-là.

- Peut être mais bon nombre s'y trompe.

- Soit, c'est tout ?

- Oui, donnez-moi votre réponse.

- D'accord…

- Attend ! Que ce passe-t-il si nous donnons une mauvaise réponse ?

- Vous mourez.

- Et si on répond juste ?

- Je vous laisserai passer.

- Et tu crois que Mundus te laissera faire ?

- Il peut faire et dire ce qu'il veut, je défends ce territoire de la manière que je veux.

- Mais tu n'es pas sensé ne laisser passer personne ?

- Très bien ! La réponse est…

- Un démon mal formé. Hahaha

- Dante !

- Idiot, c'est pas la bonne réponse !

- En effet, cette réponse est fausse.

- Je le sais, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle sans combattre.

- Tu es vraiment stupide.

- Mais t'es malade !

- Puisque c'est toi qui as donné la mauvaise réponse et en plus volontairement, bas-toi seul.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, ce serait pas juste sinon, tu ne trouve pas ?

- … Si t'as raison, bonne chance Dante.

- Pfff… Vous me faites rire vous deux, très bien ! Aller viens par là toi.

Le démon avança vers Dante qui avait dégainé son épée. Nero et Ivy s'étaient mis en retrait et regardaient la scène. Le chasseur de démons se battait bien mais le sphinx lui tenait tête. Il évitait les coups d'épée comme Dante évitait ses coups de griffes. Au bout de vingt minutes le démon commença à fatiguer et Dante en profita pour lui donner le coup fatal. Son adversaire s'écroula au sol en disparaissant en petites parcelles de lumière.

- Tiens ? C'est plus de la poussière ?

- Il regarda les deux jeunes qui vinrent le rejoindre.

- Le spectacle vous a plu ?

- Tu parles….

- Elle t'aime toujours autant c'est dingue.

Elle partit vers les escaliers suivit par les deux autres qui se lançaient des piques. Ils traversèrent beaucoup d'autres salles et couloirs, combattant d'autres démons. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte entourée de symboles anciens. Il la franchirent et montèrent l'escalier tournant qu'elle dissimulait. Au bout de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle fleurie et illuminée. Un étrange papillon noir les regardait perché sur une branche de l'arbre qui sortait du sol.

- Un papillon maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Pfff….

Les ailes du papillon changèrent brusquement de couleur passant du noir d'encre au violet, dévoilant ainsi de magnifiques dessins. Il s'envola et tourna au-dessus d'eux un moment avant de fondre sur le petit groupe en brandissant des griffes dissimulées sous sa chair. Ils évitèrent les griffes en sautant à gauche et à droite. Le papillon se posa ensuite à l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, faisant face à Dante et Ivy qui avait sauté à droite. Nero lui se retrouvait dans le dos de l'ennemi et en profita pour lui tirer dessus. A l'impact de la balle les ailes du papillon se transformèrent. Les motifs qui étaient apparu devinrent transparents et les bords noirs s'étirèrent pour former des sortes de gros fils qui foncèrent sur le jeune homme. Il évita l'attaque mais un pan de sa veste fut accroché et cloué au mur et pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin le papillon bloqua Nero en utilisant ses nouvelles ailes pour le coincer contre le mur. Dante s'attaqua au corps du papillon mais celui-ci résistait aux coups du chasseur. Ivy restait en retrait pour analyser la situation. Elle vit un espace vide entre les différentes parties des ailes et Nero et sauta sur l'occasion. Elle sortit sa faux et attaqua le démon en lui coupant les ailes. Les morceaux d'ailes tombèrent au sol et se transformèrent en flaques noires. Le papillon était au sol et tentait de se déplacer vers les petites flaques mais il y arrivait à peine. Nero et Dante voulurent l'achever mais les petites flaques glissèrent jusqu'au monstre et lui permirent de recréer ses ailes et de s'envoler avant que les balles ne l'atteignent.

- Il est coriace, pour un papillon.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait nous laisser l'achever aussi facilement ?

- Si Mundus l'a choisi pour garder cette pièce c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Il ne serait pas là s'il était aussi faible, il cache quelque chose.

- Peut être mais on va lui botter les fesses à lui aussi.

Le papillon resta sur sa branche à les regarder puis il ouvrit sa gueule et leur cracha un puissant acide. Ils évitèrent le liquide qui en tombant au sol fit un beau trou.

- Il crache de l'acide maintenant ?

- C'est quoi la suite ?

- J'ai pas trop envie de le savoir, je crois.

- T'as peur ?

- Non, mais plus vite on l'aura eu plus vite on ira battre ce Mundus et plus vite on rentrera.

Le papillon réutilisa ses ailes tout en leur crachant de l'acide. Ils évitèrent les coups mais avec moins de facilité en raison des trous dans le sol fait par l'acide.

- Si ça continue, on pourra plus esquiver. Faut l'abattre !

- C'est vrai mais faudrait pour cela atteindre son dos.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? C'est le seul endroit où il sent les coups !

- Ouais mais on fait comment ? Il nous tourne toujours le dos ou alors y a plus de sol à l'endroit où on devrait se mettre.

- … Je crois savoir comment faire…

- Et comment ?

- … Je dois l'utiliser…

- De quoi ?

- Son œil. Tu es sure de toi ?

- On n'a pas le choix non ?

- C'est toi qui vois.

Ivy se mit face au papillon qui l'attaqua avec ses ailes. Au moment où les ailes du papillon allaient la toucher son œil doré s'ouvrit et illumina la pièce un court instant avant de se refermer. Le papillon n'était plus là et la jeune fille était à genoux, se tenant l'œil. Elle resta cinq minutes comme ça puis se releva. Nero s'approcha et lui demanda si elle allait bien mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Reste là et repose-toi un peu. Nous, on continue.

- Pourquoi je devrais rester là, je vais bien. C'est juste que je suis pas habituée à l'utiliser, c'est tout !

- Ok, c'est cool, mais fait attention alors.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses tu veux.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte suivante qui les mena dans une grande salle avec pour seule décoration une grande statue d'un ange au torse ouvert et vide, ne portant qu'un gros drapé sur les hanches.

- Pffff… Il est moche…Et puis les anges n'ont pas trois yeux que je sache.

- Ouais, le décorateur a du se pendre après ça.

- ON DIRAIT QUE VOUS N'AIMER PAS MA STATUE ?

- Tu changes pas Mundus ! T'as toujours des goûts horribles.

- MOQUE-TOI FILS DE SPARDA ! TANT QUE TU LE PEUX PROFITE CAR TU N'EN AS PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS.

- Dans tes rêves, oui. Aller montre-toi que je te botte les fesses encore une fois.

- TU VAS MOURIR !

La statue se fendit de toute part et révéla l'apparence de Mundus.

- Je vois, la statue était à ton effigie… Mais elle était quand même plus belle que toi !

- JE RECONNAIS CE VISAGE ! JE VOIS QUI TU ES VENUE TE VENGER GAMINE, MAIS TU VAS MOURIR COMME TA MERE !

- Tu parles, c'est toi qui vas crever !

Ivy sortit ses katana, suivit par Nero et Dante. Mundus leur lança des piques d'énergies rouges qu'ils évitèrent de justesse. Il essaya de les écraser avec ses mains mais ils étaient trop rapides. Un grand x vint lui marquer le bras, suivit par les attaques répétée de Dante et Nero. Mundus riposta en les repoussant d'un violent coup d'aile. Ils se séparèrent et attaquèrent en même temps. Leurs attaques atteignirent leur cible mais ne firent que peu de dégât. Mundus frappa d'un coup d'aile Nero et voulu faire pareil avec Ivy mais la jeune femme évita l'attaque en utilisant le pouvoir du papillon qu'elle avait absorbé juste avant. Elle évita encore d'autres piques rouges et fonça sur lui en utilisant la technique qu'avait utilisé leur ennemi précédent. Cela se révéla efficace car les deux autres pouvaient l'attaquer tout en se protégeant avec l'attaque que lançait Ivy. Mundus comprit bien vite que pour gagner il lui faudrait les séparer. Il s'était renseigné sur la jeune femme avant son arrivée quand son sbire humain lui avait parlé du lien qu'elle avait avec Dante.

- SI TA MÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS PARTIE, ELLE SERAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE. MAIS CONNAIS-TU LE VÉRITABLE COUPABLE DE SA MORT

- Bien sur ! Toi ! C'est toi qui as ordonné sa mort !

- CERTES MAIS C'EST A CAUSE DE SON DÉPART QU'ELLE EST MORTE. SAIS-TU SEULEMENT POURQUOI TA MÈRE EST PARTIE ALORS QU'ELLE AVAIT TOUT ICI ?

- Pour plus voir ta sale tronche j'imagine ? Elle avait tout ? Mon cul, oui ! Si elle avait vraiment tout elle serait pas partie !

- QUELQU'UN L'A ATTIRE LOIN DE MOI. ET TU AIMERAIS SAVOIR QUI N'EST-CE PAS ?

- Vas-te faire voir, Mundus !

- CE DANTE, TU SAIS QUI IL EST N'EST-CE PAS ?

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ?

- TU NE LE DEVINES PAS ? TU IGNORES QUI EST CETTE JEUNE FILLE ?

- Y en a marre de tes conneries Mundus ! C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour gagner ? Essayer de me déstabiliser ? Ben….

En finissant sa phrase, Ivy avait baissé sa garde et Mundus en avait profité pour lui asséner un violent coup qui la propulsa à une bonne vingtaines de mètres au dehors. Après s'être occupée d'Ivy, Mundus s'attaqua à Nero. Celui-ci bloqua ses coups mais il n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer. Dante vint lui prêter main forte et ensemble ils repoussèrent Mundus quelques mètres plus loin.

- Vas voir où elle a atterri et ramène là.

- OK, mais toi, tu tiendras le coup ?

- Je lui ai déjà botté les fesses avant, je vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais pas maintenant.

- Pfff… Si tu le dis.

- Nero partit à la recherche d'Ivy, laissant Dante, seul, face à Mundus.

- ALORS, TU TE RETROUVES SEUL ?

- Comme la dernière fois, non ?

- LA DERNIÈRE FOIS TU AS EU BESOIN DE TRISH, MAIS CETTE FOIS ELLE N'EST PAS LA !

- Je peux très bien te battre seul.

- ALORS POURQUOI HÉSITE-TU ? VIENS !

- J'arrive !


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

- Ivy ?

- ….

- Ivy ? Ivy, ma chérie !

- …..

- Je t'en prie réveille-toi, mon ange !

- ….. Mmmmm… Ma….. Maman ?

- Tu es réveillée, je suis soulagée.

- Mais où suis-je ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je veille sur toi, voila pourquoi. Tu es dans un endroit où tu ne devrais pas être.

- Où ça ?

- Dans l'au-delà, mais ta place n'est pas ici. Pas maintenant.

- … Pardonne moi…..

- Qu'as-tu à te faire pardonné ? Rien ne t'es reproché, mon Ivy.

- …. Je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu m'avais dit…. Cette porte….. Je m'en suis approchée…..

- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien.

- …. Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis fière de toi, tu sais ?

- ….?

- Tu es devenue grande, forte et réfléchie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sinon je serai resté dans le monde des humains ! J'ai foncé tête baissée et je me suis faite avoir…..

- Ivy, tu as fait ça en écoutant ton cœur, non ?

- Oui, mais….

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que je ne devrai pas dire ça mais je suis contente que tu sois passée par ce passage. Tu agis comme ton père, tu sais ? Lui aussi, il agit souvent en écoutant son cœur.

- Je ne croirais pas ça à ta place….Je l'ai vu…. Il n'est pas comme tu me le disais, il est tout à fait différent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- ….. Non, mais…

- Alors, ne dis pas ça, il est peut être différent en apparence mais je suis sure qu'il est le même à l'intérieur.

- ….

- Il est temps que tu t'en ailles, ce n'est pas bon de rester ici. Pas pour toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi on devrait encore se séparer ?

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il le faut, tu dois vivre, ma chérie.

- Mais…..

- S'il te plait mon ange. Je serais toujours là, près de toi, ne t'en fait pas.

- ….. D'accord…. Je t'aime, maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma petite fille.

- Hé ! Je suis plus si petite !

- Oui je sais, tu es devenue grande et belle….. Tiens, tu en auras plus d'utilité que moi maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai laissé dans le monde des démons avant de partir, mais tu verras quand tu reviendras à toi.

Nero, lui, était sorti du repère de Mundus et cherchait la jeune femme dans les alentours. Il l'aperçu plus loin. Elle gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle semblait dormir, sa respiration était très faible mais elle était en vie. Le choc avec le sol, lui avait sans doute fait perdre connaissance. Il resta un moment à l'observer, laissant ses pensées l'envahir. La jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent, et il le savait, mais de l'autre coté, il y avait Kyrie. Ses sentiments envers la jeune sœur de Credo étaient confus et puissants, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques mois. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais maintenant il le voyait. Il était toujours attaché à elle, mais différemment. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ivy avait un sale caractère mais elle l'attirait sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Il sorti vite de ses pensées quand le brassard de la jeune femme s'illumina soudainement, l'aveuglant. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle le regardait étrangement. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans vie. Dans sa main gauche était apparue une magnifique épée de cristal.

- Ivy ?

- ….

- Réveille toi, Ivy.

- ….. Quoi ?

Elle semblait avoir soudainement repris conscience.

- Ça va ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Ben… Après la chute que t'as fais….

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ça va, je vais bien.

- C'est quoi cette épée ?

- Une épée ? ….. Alors c'est de ça dont elle parlait…..

- Qui ça ?

- …. Ma mère, je sais qu'elle est morte, mais je l'ai vu…. Ça doit te paraître bizarre.

- … Tu l'as peut être aperçue en rêve.

- …. Oui, peut être… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a donné son épée.

- Elle lui appartenait ?

- Oui, elle l'avait laissé ici en partant.

- Je vois, bon allons aider Dante, je sais pas si il tiendra seul face à Mundus.

- ….. OK.

Ils retournèrent au repère de Mundus en courant. Pendant leur course, Nero regarda la jeune femme. Elle semblait différente, quelque chose venait de changer, comme si elle avait pris conscience de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hein ? Rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- … Je me demandais… Où étaient passées tes ailes.

- Elles ont du disparaître quand j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais t'es sur que c'est pour ça ?

- Bien sur !

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon dépêche-toi, faut aller l'aider.

- Ouais, je sais… Hahaha

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi, t'es trop bête.

- Pardon ?

- Aller grouille, c'est toi qui traînes en plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Dante se battait encore contre Mundus. Le combat était féroce et le chasseur de démons avait de plus en plus de mal à lui tenir tête.

- ET BIEN DANTE, ON FAIBLIT ?

- Pfff, tu parles, je te laisse souffler un peu, ça doit être dur de bouger autant après être resté aussi longtemps sans bouger à faire la statue.

- TU PARLES MAIS TU N'ES PAS EN MESURE DE ME BATTRE SEUL. TU NE L'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ D'AILLEURS. TU AS EU BESOIN DE TRISH AUTREFOIS ET MAINTENANT C'EST DE CES GOSSES !

- Tu rêves ! J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu.

- T'AMUSER ? POURTANT TU AS L'AIR ÉPUISE, TU VEUX QU'ON EN FINISSE ? MEURS !

Mundus voulu lui asséner un puissant coup mais celui-ci fut paré au dernier moment par Ivy qui avait brandit son épée de cristal. Elle lui renvoya son attaque et il recula de quelques mètres.

- COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?

- Tu m'as sous-estimée Mundus ! Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec une attaque aussi faible ?

- TU VIENS AIDER CE MISÉRABLE ?

- Sache que moi seule ai le droit de mettre la pâtée à mon père !

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu sais ça ?

- On en reparlera plus tard. Avant faut lui botter les fesses !

- Très bien, c'est parti.

- Tsss….

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Aller sort ton cure-dent, gamin.

- Mon cure-dent ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il sait faire le cure-dent !

- Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- On arrive, ma puce.

- Je t'ai pas permit de me parler aussi familièrement que je sache.

- Je suis ton père, non ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux m'appeler ainsi.

- Tu préfères princesse ?

- Mais ferme là…

Ils attaquèrent Mundus en même temps. Celui-ci parvint à stopper une attaque mais reçu les deux autre de plein fouet. Ils recommencèrent leur parade et cette fois les trois le touchèrent. Mundus s'effondra sous la force de leurs attaques. Il tenta une dernière fois de les atteindre mais ses coups passaient loin à coté.

- Tu veux lui donner le coup de grâce ?

- … Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour ta mère.

- …. OK.

Elle brandit son épée qui se mit à briller et fonça vers Mundus. Elle fendit l'air en direction de son adversaire, l'épée créa un courant d'air froid qui en l'atteignant gela le corps de Mundus. Quelques secondes plus tard il explosait en morceau de glace.

- Wow ! Pas mal l'attaque, mais tu l'as eu où cette épée ?

- Elle était à maman. Maintenant, c'est la mienne.

- Comme tu veux.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et ce qui restait du plafond commença à tomber. Le bâtiment s'effondrait. Ils sortirent en vitesse et une fois dehors ils regardèrent un moment les débris.

- Voila qui est fait.

- Oui.

- …..

Alors depuis quand étais tu au courant ?

- …

Ivy leur tourna le dos et parti en direction du lac. Les deux autres se regardèrent un moment et la suivirent.

- Toi tu le savais ?

- Ça te regarde en quoi ?

- Comme ça, je suis curieux.

- C'est pas beau, ça, gamin. Ah oui, j'oubliais.

- Quoi ?

- Rêve pas trop, elle s'intéresse pas à toi.

- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes.

- Ah ouais ? Et ?

- Et ? Bah c'est clair que t'en pinces pour elle.

- Pffff….. Va te faire voir.

- Aaah les jeunes.

- Ça te vieilli encore, non ?

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir une fille.

- Je pense pas, je me bats toujours mieux que toi.

- Ouais, c'est pas l'impression que j'avais quand tu te battais contre l'autre.

- Pfff, je le ménageais, t'a bien vu, je lui ai botté les fesses.

- C'est pas toi, c'est Ivy.

- Parce qu'elle le voulait.

- T'as pas eu envie de venger sa mère ?

- Si, mais c'est à elle de le faire, elle m'en aurais voulu, sinon.

- Elle te tire la gueule pourtant, elle a peut être pas apprécié son surnom ?

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

- Tu dois pas régler une histoire avec elle ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ce qui c'est passé au manoir ?

- Pfff… T'es chiant avec ça.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la grande porte. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre et se retourna vers les deux autres. Ceux-ci la regardaient, essayant de comprendre son silence. En effet, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis le combat contre Mundus. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder un moment sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle puis elle fixa Dante dans les yeux. Elle reconnaissait ce regard bleu gris. Elle avait un œil de la même couleur, et avec parfois les mêmes expressions qu'elle avait pu lire jusqu'à présent dans celui de son père. Son père…. Elle pensait ne jamais le retrouver et voila qu'il se montrait lors d'une mission.

- Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu…

- Comment ?

- Je t'avais déjà vu auparavant.

- Quand ? Je me souviens pas t'avoir vu.

- Pourtant nos regards se sont croisés. Tu ne te rappelles pas des catacombes ?

- …. Si…

- Je t'ai vu entrer le jour de sa mort, tu es entré dans sa chambre, resté un moment puis tu es reparti avec un cadre.

- C'est ce cadre que t'a rapporté Trish ?

- ….

Dante sorti le cadre de sa veste et le lança à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le rattrapa et le regarda un moment avant de reposer son regard sur Dante.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas approchée ou remarquée ?

- …. Je n'en sais rien… La deuxième photo était cachée derrière l'autre et je ne l'ai remarqué qu'il y a peu de temps. Autant te dire que je ne pensais pas te retrouver en vie.

- ….. Pourtant je suis là….

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et son brassard s'illumina. Comme quand l'épée était apparue. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

- C'est moi qui ai tué maman, tu sais…..

- … Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- … Le jour de sa mort j'ai reçu ce brassard, je me suis promenée dans les catacombes et j'ai été attirée par un bruit, j'ai fini par me retrouver devant cette porte. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté et je l'ai ouverte. Un démon en a profité pour passer avant que je ne la referme.

- …

- C'était un démon envoyé par Mundus, il devait tuer ma mère car elle était à sa solde et qu'elle s'est enfuie. Elle avait renoncé à tout ça et s'était réfugiée dans les catacombes. C'est là que je suis née, maman m'a protégée jusqu'à la fin et a emporté le démon avec elle… J'ai du grandir seule et apprendre à me défendre. Les armes que j'ai appartiennent à ma mère.

Nero et Dante étaient resté silencieux pendant son récit. Nero observait à tour de rôle Ivy et Dante. Celui-ci semblait calme mais ses yeux le trahissaient. On pouvait y lire un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne savait visiblement que dire. Ivy franchit la porte et attendit qu'ils en fassent de même pour la refermer.

- On est où ?

- A la maison…..

- …?

- Dans le monde des humains.

- Alors c'est bien terminé…

- Oui…

Ils avancèrent parmi de nombreux couloirs pour arriver dans une partie apparemment habitée depuis longtemps. Dante reconnu immédiatement le lieu.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles dans la vaste pièce aménagée. La pièce était grande et éclairée par des torches qui laissaient voir par endroits des portes dissimulées dans la roche. Deux d'entre elles se trouvaient à leur gauche dont l'une recouverte de runes anciennes. Au milieu de la pièce trônaient les restes d'un feu éteint depuis quelques temps. Les murs en pierre grise étaient lisses et luisant avec quelques taches brunâtres à certains endroits. La pièce semblait couper plusieurs couloirs et laissant entendre par moments des bruits d'eau qui coule sur un sol creux, un ruisseau devait se trouver pas loin. C'était là qu'avait grandit Ivy avec sa mère jusqu'au décès de celle-ci.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la porte aux runes et s'immobilisa devant, ses cheveux cachant son visage baissé et les poings serrés. Des souvenirs enfouis vinrent rappeler à Dante l'importance de cette pièce, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Ivy.

- Y a quoi derrière cette porte, Ivy ?

- ….

- C'est la chambre de Myra, sa mère.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est ici que je l'ai connu. Et c'est là qu'elle repose…

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et releva son menton. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues de ses yeux clos, brillant aux lueurs des flammes. Dante compris que la jeune femme avait été fortement marquée par cette mort et aussi par l'absence d'un père. La tristesse émanait d'elle, elle était perdue, n'avait plus eu de marques d'affection depuis ses quatre ans. Il la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de stopper les larmes mais celles-ci continuèrent à rouler. La jeune femme ne se débattit pas, trop bouleversée. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle passait devant sa chambre et pleurait jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Elle se rappelait toujours la scène atroce du dernier combat de sa chère mère. Combat mortel pour tenter de protéger l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment elle dégagea ses bras et martela le torse de Dante en pleurant.

- Tu aurais du être là ! … Rien ne serait arrivé ! … Elle serait….. Encore là…

- Ta mère est partie de son plein gré… Elle m'a juste laissé un mot disant qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle parte….

- Pourquoi ? …. Pourquoi n'a tu rien fait pour nous retrouver ? …

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la retrouver mais à chaque fois je tombais sur une fausse piste… Pardon Ivy.

- …

- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

- …..

Elle se blottit contre lui tout en pleurant. Elle semblait rassurée mais avait besoin de laisser sortir toute sa souffrance. Elle finit par se calmer au bout d'une heure, ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, sa respiration était redevenue normale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, gamin ? Tu retournes pas voir ta chérie ?

- Pff… Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis je sais pas où est la sortie.

- Ivy ? Aller, on sort d'ici.

- …

- Elle dort.

En effet la jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir debout, pleurer ainsi l'avait épuisée. Dante la prit dans ses bras et marcha vers la sortie, suivit par Nero.

- Tu sais où tu vas au moins ?

- Bien sur, je suis déjà venu ici.

- Bien.

- T'a l'air vachement content et pressé de revoir ta chère Kyrie, on dirait.

- … En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ça me regarde car c'est sur ma fille que t'as des vues.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Ah bon ? Tu la dévores des yeux chaque fois que tu la vois.

- Vas te faire voir !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Nero, mais choisis. C'est Ivy ou Kyrie.

- ….. Et si c'est ta fille que je choisis ?

- T'attends pas à ce que je te la laisse aussi facilement.

- Pfff… Tu deviens un papa poule, fait gaffe, bientôt ce sera le tablier rose et les cookies, ha ha ha.

- Mais bien sur, et toi tu te feras bouffer le nez quand tu seras en retard.

- Elle a un sale caractère, garde-la.

- Elle tient de son père.

- Ouais, ça c'est clair.

Une fois sortit Nero se dirigea vers Fortuna

- Nero !

- Quoi ?

- La fait pas trop attendre non plus.

- Tu décides pour ta fille ?

- Elle t'aime bien, j'en suis sur.

- Elle aime gueuler sur les gens plutôt.

- Ça aussi.

- Tsss…

Il partit vers Fortuna, laissant Dante rentrer avec Ivy, toujours endormie, dans ses bras. Une fois rentré, il eut droit aux regards furieux de Trish et Lady. Il installa sa fille sur le canapé et la recouvrit de sa veste.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Tu peux nous dire pourquoi elle est là ?

- C'est ma fille.

- Ta quoi ?

- Ta fille ? Et comment tu le sais ?

- La photo sur le cadre.

Il leur lança le cadre qu'Ivy lui avait rendu une fois de retour dans le monde des humains.

- C'est qui cette femme ?

- C'est Myra, une femme que j'ai connue y a longtemps.

- Quand ça ?

- Un peu après t'avoir rencontré, Lady.

- Et elle est où ?

- Elle est morte quand la petite avait quatre ans, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant.

- … C'est elle sur cette photo ?

- …..Oui, elle est avec sa mère.

- Elle possédait l'œil de démon aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu connaissais la légende sur cet œil…

- Ouais.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais tu me dois de l'argent.

- Hein ? Holà, doucement, je t'ai rien demandé.

- Je me suis chargée avec Trish d'éliminer les démons que tu as laissé s'échapper.

- Et c'est pour ça que je te dois de l'argent ? J'ai jamais dit que tu serais payée si tu m'aidais.

- Tsss… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi.

Elle partit après avoir réclamé et finalement reçu son bien, laissant Trish et Dante avec Ivy, qui dormait toujours.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

- Rien de bien amusant, j'ai botté les fesse de Mundus une bonne fois pour toute.

- Toi ? Tout seul ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- …

- Bon OK, elle m'a aidé.

- Et Nero ?

- … Lui aussi, ça te va ?

Elle rit et monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Dante s'installa à son bureau, regardant sa fille dormir. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle en était presque le portrait craché. Seule la mèche blanche, son œil bleu gris et la longueur de ses cheveux changeaient. Il se rappela sa rencontre avec Myra dans les catacombes. Il s'endormit finalement avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau.

Tard dans la nuit, Ivy se réveilla et s'assit sur le canapé, faisant tomber la veste de Dante sur le coté. Ce bruit réveilla le chasseur de démon qui faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Tu t'es réveillée, je vois.

- … Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Tu peux y rester, si tu veux.

- …. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller de toute façon…..

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Parles moi de maman alors.

- ….. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré jusqu'à son départ.

- Très bien, je l'ai rencontré en pourchassant des démons qui s'étaient enfuis dans les catacombes. Elle a engagé le combat et, je dois l'avouer, l'a vite gagné. Mais uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas blesser une aussi jolie femme.

- … Mais bien sur.

- C'est vrai !

- Soit, c'est tout ?

- Non, elle m'a laissé en vie et m'a soigné en prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas tâcher le sol de sa demeure. Je suis resté quelques jours avant de tomber nez à nez avec de gros démons. Je les ai presque tous vaincus.

- Presque ?

- Ta mère s'est chargée du reste. Enfin, je suis parti et je l'ai revu un an plus tard. Elle avait besoin d'aide alors je l'ai aidé, pour effacer ma dette.

- Juste pour ça ?

- … Elle était blessée alors je l'ai ramenée ici, et on s'est rapproché.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée ?

- Ses pouvoirs ont commencé à disparaître peu à peu sans qu'on sache pourquoi et elle est partie pendant que j'étais parti affronter des démons un peu plus loin.

- Elle t'a laissé un mot, non ?

- Oui, je l'ai encore quelque part, comment sais-tu pour le mot ?

- Elle m'en a parlé une fois. Mais elle m'a juste dit qu'elle t'avait laissé un mot. Rien de plus.

Dante fouilla dans ses tiroirs et trouva le mot de Myra qu'il donna à Ivy. Sur celui-ci était écrit un petit texte avec une belle écriture italique.

_Dante,_

_Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne peux plus rester, ma place est dans les catacombes. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serai prudente. Je protègerai cet être si cher à nos yeux_

_Myra_

Ivy regarda encore le mot et grava dans sa mémoire l'écriture de sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas compris le mot sur le coup. Ce n'est qu'en trouvant la deuxième photo du cadre.

- ….. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre…

- Je sais.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai cherchée en vain pendant tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'entrée des catacombes. La suite, tu la connais.

- … C'est maman qui t'a caché l'entrée, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en sais rien… Peut être…

- ….

- Que va-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je sais pas…

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller.

- …. T'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas…

- …C'est le cas.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oui, s'en est une, princesse.

- …

- Désolé, tu n'aime pas les surnoms c'est vrai.

- Non ! Celui-la ça va…

- Aller recouche-toi, je m'arrangerai pour déblayer une des pièces en haut pour toi demain.

- …OK… Merci…. Papa…

- Bonne nuit.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Devil may cry ?

Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui décroche ?

Parce qu'elle est plus proche du téléphone que nous.

C'est ton agence, papa ! Tu devrais répondre !

Alors ? Du boulot ?

Oui, des démons qui s'en prennent aux habitants d'une ville pas loin.

On y va alors ?

Bien sur !

Les portes de l'agence Devil May Cry volèrent plus loin, expulsée d'un coup de pied du fils de Sparda.

Pourquoi tu casses toujours tout ? Après tu te plains de devoir tout réparer….

C'est une habitude chez lui.

Peut être mais si cette fois il râle, je lui flanque une bonne correction !

On ne frappe pas son père, ma princesse.

Même quand c'est un idiot ?

Tu me trouves idiot ?

… Sérieusement ? Oui.

C'est marrant, ta réaction me rappelle un gamin…

Papaaa ! Arrête avec ça !

Pourtant vous iriez bien ensemble.

Laisse la tranquille Dante, tu vas venir te plaindre après qu'elle t'en veut…

Mais ça m'amuse tu le sais.

Pire qu'un gosse, je te jure….

Bon on y va ?

Ils partirent pour la ville attaquée et arrivèrent assez vite pour une fois.

D'habitude on met plus de temps, merci Ivy.

De rien, j'en ai assez qu'il se conduise comme un gamin.

C'est pas vrai, vous vous liguez contre moi.

Attend que Lady s'en mêle.

Non, merci, vous deux ça me suffit largement.

Bon où sont les démons. Là !

La jeune femme fonça katanas en mains vers les démons, son père et Trish la regardèrent les éliminer les uns après les autres. Elle avait fort changé depuis ces six mois, elle avait laissé sa longue robe noire pour un top noir, à manches courtes, qui laissait voir ses épaules et un short bleu nuit avec des bottes à lacets et des gants sans doigts. Elle portait toujours son brassard et utilisait l'épée de cristal de sa mère aussi souvent que ses katanas. Elle avait coupé sa mèche pour découvrir d'avantage ses yeux. Ses cheveux auparavant toujours attachés en une queue haute étaient désormais seulement rattachés en arrière par quelques mèches. Elle portait aussi au cou un joli petit pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, qui maintenait une belle pierre rouge sang, que lui avait offert son père. Une fois les démons éliminés elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai fais le ménage.

On voit ça. Tu n'as rien laissé pour ton vieux père.

Tu es vieux, elle à du penser que tu n'y arriverai plus.

Nero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je passais dans le coin.

Mouais, à d'autres !

Mais c'est vrai.

Tu n'es pas plutôt ici pour ma princesse ?

Papa !

Ca t'emmerderait ?

Assez, oui

Alors oui, j'avoue. C'est plus pour elle que je suis venu.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Te parler, c'est possible ?

Sais pas… De quoi veux tu me parler ?

Il a rompu avec Kyrie y a six mois.

Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, pour une fois ? Viens par là !

Mais Trish…

Y a pas de mais ! Les jeunes pas de bêtise.

C'est plutôt le genre de papa, t'inquiète pas.

Trish traîna Dante par l'oreille loin d'eux. En voyant son père ainsi, Ivy ne put se retenir de rire.

On peut enfin se parler.

Oui, mais traîne pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

C'est sympa… Enfin.

C'est vrai ? T'as rompu avec elle ?

Oui, je me suis rendu compte que je la considérais plus comme une petite sœur.

Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Bah…. Je… Euh…

Fais pas ton timide, ça te va pas.

Hé ! Je suis pas comme ton père, moi !

Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie.

Tu m'apprécies ? Comment ?

T'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Au lieu de détourner le sujet.

Mouais… Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Non.

Quoi ?

Hahahahaha ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Quel idiot tu fais, bien sur que je veux.

C'est très drôle, y a pas à dire tu lui ressemble vraiment.

Merci.

Tsss….

Mais fait gaffe, maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Ton père ?

Oui, il va t'emmerder encore plus.

C'est pas grave, je fais de même.

Ouais, bah ça va être beau…

Nero la prit dans ses bras et voulu l'embrasser mais des démons surgirent de nulle part et s'en prirent à eux.

C'est pas vrai ! A chaque fois que je veux embrasser une fille les démons rappliquent !

Ils ont un radar peut être. Bah ça devra attendre.

Ouais.

C'est parti !

Let's Rock !

FIN


End file.
